N'aie pas peur de l'obscurité
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Neville x Théodore / Mini-fic / Warning : guimauve, souffrance, guerre...) Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi Neville a quasiment disparu du sixième tome ? Il a fait comme tous les autres, tout simplement : il s'est émancipé, a découvert qui il était, a gentiment suivi les cours, est devenu l'ami de Daphné Greengrass, est tombé amoureux de Théodore Nott... attendez, quoi ?
1. Plainte d'une ombre

**Hello ! Ceci est une mini-fic (sept chapitres sont prévus et quatre d'entre eux sont écrits) centrée sur des personnages secondaires, voire méconnus, ce qui m'a laissé quelques libertés quant à leur caractère et leur passé. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Plainte d'une ombre

J'ai pris conscience que j'étais une ombre très tôt, avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Petit, j'étais une ombre silencieuse dans le bureau de ma grand-mère. Je ne jouais pas : j'imaginais mille péripéties dans ma tête. Cela peut paraître ridicule, mais je songeais à des jeux plutôt que les exécuter parce que je connaissais ma nature pataude, écervelée. Je tombais et me blessais plus souvent qu'à mon tour, ce qui provoquait irrémédiablement l'agacement de ma grand-mère. Les sortilèges de guérison sont ceux que je maîtrise le mieux, pour avoir vu ma grand-mère les prononcer si souvent, les lèvres pincées et l'air excédée.

« Fais plus attention, Neville. »

C'était maladroit. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je comprends qu'elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter. Papa aussi était un peu distrait. Contrairement à moi, il était brillant, mais il n'en était pas moins distrait.

Contrairement à moi, Papa n'était pas une ombre.

Ce sentiment d'inconsistance n'a eu de cesse de croître lors de mes études à Poudlard, où je fus (contre toute attente) réparti à Gryffondor. Autant dire que je n'en revenais pas ; je m'attendais à ce que l'on me renvoie chez moi avec une lettre signée par la main de Dumbledore, afin d'expliquer à ma grand-mère que je n'avais pas le niveau suffisant pour intégrer une classe de première année. Je me prenais parfois à rêver qu'on m'envoyait à Poufsouffle, dans un élan d'espoir, mais _Gryffondor_... ça ne m'avait pas effleuré.

Le Choixpeau ne m'a pas rendu service, ce jour-là. Une maison si éclatante n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour entreposer une ombre. Plus je côtoyais mes camarades brillants à l'uniforme rouge et or, plus je devenais transparent. J'ai cru pourtant l'espace d'une année que j'étais capable de devenir une personne tangible, à l'image des élèves qui m'entouraient, après avoir rejoint l'Armée de Dumbledore. J'ai eu tout le loisir de comprendre que cette bouffée d'air pur ne rendrait mon asphyxie que plus délectable : l'A.D. a cessé d'exister et moi avec.

Ma sixième année promettait d'être longue, ennuyeuse, impalpable. Certains se souvenaient que j'avais combattu aux côtés de Harry au Département des mystères l'année précédente, mais de nouveaux troubles frappèrent Poudlard et on eut sitôt fait de m'oublier.

Je disparaissais de jours en jours, quand elle est apparue ; Daphné Greengrass, un éclat à Serpentard.

Elle était lumière, la lumière la plus vive que j'ai jamais vue. Je l'observais principalement en cours de botanique, derrière quelque plante que j'étais occupé à tailler. Puis en soins aux créatures magiques. Puis en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Puis dans la Grande Salle. Puis à la bibliothèque. Puis dans les couloirs.

L'école ne m'a jamais parue si petite que cette année, alors que je la croisais partout où j'allais. Un jour où j'ai manqué de lui rentrer dedans en me rendant précipitamment à la volière, elle m'a offert un sourire resplendissant et quelques mots :

\- Encore toi ! Décidément...

J'étais abasourdi. Alors comme ça, elle me voyait ?

\- Bon... heu... à plus tard, Londubat, a-t-elle lancé en notant que je restais muet.

Elle me voyait _et_ elle connaissait mon nom. Si à l'époque j'avais été capable de faire apparaître un Patronus, c'est le souvenir de cette rencontre que j'aurais utilisé. (Toutefois, aujourd'hui, ce n'est clairement pas à elle que je pense quand j'ai besoin de puiser dans mes souvenirs pour invoquer ma fidèle grenouille argentée.)

Daphné Greengrass était amie avec Pansy Parkinson, mais elle ne partageait pas sa haine des Gryffondors. Je revois encore son expression tantôt coupable, tantôt outrée, quand Parkinson accompagnée de sa bande s'arrêtait dans les couloirs pour se moquer de moi.

Daphné trouvait mes capacités en botanique _épatantes_ – je ne fais que je reprendre ses propres termes. Comme on se croisait souvent, au bout d'un moment, elle vint tout naturellement s'asseoir à côté de moi à la bibliothèque, afin qu'on travaille ensemble. Cela nous forçait à parler peu (ou alors à chuchoter), mais c'était loin de me déplaire. Je n'étais pas très doué pour m'exprimer. Ça s'est bien arrangé depuis que j'enseigne à Poudlard ; n'empêche qu'en ce temps-là, j'étais bien content quand Mrs. Pince venait nous interrompre, tandis que la conversation commençait doucement à dépasser mes limites en matière d'aisance orale.

Daphné était étonnante. Elle parlait de tout et de rien avec véhémence, souvent en prenant un air important. Elle ne doutait pas de grand chose, et surtout pas d'elle-même.

\- Ton problème, Londubat, c'est que tu ne te fais pas assez confiance. Tu es un Sang-Pur, que diable ! De quoi as-tu peur ?  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que le sang vient faire là-dedans, répliquai-je d'une petite voix.

Son expression se teinta d'exaspération, comme si je ne comprenais pas le protocole d'une potion particulièrement enfantine, chose qui arrivait fréquemment jusqu'à ce que je me débarrasse de cette discipline de malheur.

\- Enfin, évidemment que ça change quelque chose ! Je ne dis pas qu'il faut exterminer les Nés-Moldus, ni même les Moldus, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Seulement... ça ne va pas. Non, ce n'est pas bien de se mélanger aux personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. Imagine qu'il y ait de moins en moins de Sorciers à cause de cela ? Songe qu'il y a des familles de Sorciers qui perdent leurs capacités, petit à petit, de génération en génération ! Nous devons faire attention. Si nous ne perdurons pas, on reviendra tout simplement au Moyen-Âge et on se fera brûler par des idiots qui croient tout savoir ! C'est une idée qui m'est intolérable.

Ses tirades passionnées me faisaient sourire. Je la trouvais merveilleuse car, en dépit de l'éducation qu'elle avait manifestement reçue, elle se sentait obligée de justifier toutes ses remarques qui allaient dans le sens de la supériorité du sang pur. Elle avait très peur des Moldus, mais elle trouvait que c'était encourageant que certains Sorciers naissent parmi eux : cela faisait « toujours plus de Sorciers pour résister à la cruauté irréfléchie des individus morbides incapables d'utiliser la magie ».

Daphné était pleine de paradoxes, et cela se confirma le jour où je la vis ouvrir devant moi un recueil de poèmes d'auteurs moldus.

\- N'en parle à personne, siffla-t-il, rougissante. Seulement, j'aime bien ce qu'ils écrivent quand ils oublient d'être violents, ces demeurés.

Je lui donnai ma parole.

Daphné était éblouissante à mes yeux et, quand elle me parlait, elle me communiquait toute sa lumière. En janvier, ma nouvelle amie me présenta un garçon aussi sombre qu'elle était lumineuse : Théodore Nott. Le premier sentiment qu'il m'inspira fut sans doute de la jalousie, dans la mesure où Daphné lui parlait autant qu'à moi, néanmoins ce sentiment s'évapora au fur et à mesure que nous passions du temps tous les trois. Théodore ne manifestait pas beaucoup d'intérêt à son égard. Enfin, il ne donnait pas l'impression de s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit. Je crois cependant qu'ils étaient amis car Daphné parvenait parfois à le faire crisper le coin de ses lèvres fines et il l'écoutait placidement s'emporter dans de longs monologues – ceux-ci lui valaient la colère de Mrs. Pince.

Théodore et moi ne parlions pas beaucoup. Pour ma part, j'échangeais surtout avec Daphné pendant que Théodore faisait ses devoirs ou lisait un roman dans le plus grand silence. Les autres Gryffondors ne remarquaient même pas que je me liais d'amitié avec deux Serpentards. Harry était sans doute occupé à sauver le monde en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, tandis que Seamus et Dean passaient tout leur temps ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Et moi, j'apprenais à vivre sans eux.

Mon entente avec Daphné et Théodore subit un retournement de situation, le jour où celui-ci profita de l'absence de Daphné (qui était en cours d'histoire de la magie) pour m'adresser la plus grande phrase que je n'avais jamais entendue de sa bouche :

\- Tu te fais des idées au sujet de Daphné ; tu n'as aucune chance avec elle.

Sa déclaration me laissa bouche bée. De suite, je sentis de vieilles peurs remonter à la surface, pensant qu'il insinuait que Daphné se moquait de moi derrière mon dos... ou pire. Je demandai à Théodore d'être plus précis, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je ne compris ses allusions que le surlendemain.

Daphné nous lisait à voix basse quelques extraits de _Chants d'ombre_ , un poème de Senghor. Ce titre m'interpella, évidemment, mais je sentis peser sur moi le regard de Théodore. Il fit ostensiblement couler son regard sur Daphné ; je la regardai à mon tour, et là, mon cœur se ratatina douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Mon amie n'avait d'yeux que pour Blaise Zabini alors qu'elle récitait plus qu'elle ne lisait d'autres vers d'amour. Blaise était assis à une table plus loin, seul, la plume levée au-dessus de son parchemin. Il n'écrivait pas. Il tendait l'oreille. L'encre de sa plume immobile coulait lamentablement sur son devoir.

Je me suis vraiment senti débile. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires le plus vite possible avant de quitter la bibliothèque en trombe, sans me soucier de Daphné qui me demandait où j'allais. Mrs. Pince lui tomba dessus à bras raccourcis, mais c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Je me sentais honteux, trahi et – surtout – d'une bêtise consternante. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle... c'était ridicule !

Mes pas me menèrent inconsciemment jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande qui était mon refuge, l'endroit où j'avais passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec l'A.D. Personne ne m'y trouverait, du moins le croyais-je.

La Salle se transforma pour moi en une petite pièce douillette, chaleureuse, où de nombreuses plantes poussaient un peu n'importe où. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en les reconnaissant ; la plupart d'entre-elles libéraient des parfums aux propriétés apaisantes et on utilisait leurs feuilles pour préparer des potions qu'on servait aux individus dépressifs.

\- C'était pas nécessaire... marmonnai-je, un brin amusé.

Un unique fauteuil trônait au milieu de la pièce à peine éclairée de quelques bougies. Je m'y laissai tomber en soufflant, après avoir balancé mon sac, mais bondis sur mes jambes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. J'attrapai ma baguette sans réfléchir.

\- Hé. Du calme, lança Théodore d'un ton neutre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!  
\- Je t'ai suivi. Comme j'ai vu que tu entrais dans la Salle sur Demande, j'ai essayé plusieurs trucs.  
\- Quels trucs ? grognai-je en baissant ma baguette.  
\- « J'ai besoin de retrouver Neville Londubat » n'a rien donné. Alors je me suis mis à ta place, j'ai pensé « J'ai besoin d'avoir la paix » et ça a marché.

Théodore Nott dans toute sa splendeur : discret, habile, perspicace, le tout avec une bonne dose de nonchalance pour le moins énervante. Il aurait fait un remarquable tueur à gages.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien deviné, j'ai envie d'être seul. Va-t-en.

Le Serpentard referma la porte derrière lui. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un tabouret sur lequel il s'assit, après quoi il m'invita à prendre place sur le fauteuil. J'obéis, sans pour autant pouvoir m'empêcher de le trouver rudement culotté.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, dit-il.

Je détournai le regard, refoulant de toutes mes forces les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux.

\- Elle t'aime bien. C'est pas facile, pour elle, avec Parkinson qui la harcèle à ton sujet...  
\- Génial, reniflai-je. Ça me fait une belle jambe.  
\- Ça fait plusieurs années qu'elle est secrètement amoureuse de Zabini.

J'essuyai rageusement mon visage. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires : je venais de me prendre un vent de la part Daphné sans avoir rien essayé, et j'étais en train de pleurnicher devant Théodore Nott. Si quelqu'un venait à le savoir, je prendrais cher jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité.

\- Et comment tu sais ça, _toi_ ?  
\- Je suis un peu plus observateur que la plupart des gens, c'est tout.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Maintenant que j'y pensais, Théodore n'agissait jamais : il ne faisait que regarder autour de lui d'un œil morne, comme si tout l'indifférait. Il était pourtant bien renseigné, preuve qu'il faisait plus cas de ses congénères que prévu.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? ajoutai-je, plus enclin à entretenir une conversation civilisée.

Théodore sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

\- J'imagine que tu m'as fait de la peine.  
\- Dis plutôt que je te fais pitié...  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustré que tu dois la détester, fit-il remarquer, elle n'a rien fait pour. Daphné est très douée pour apporter de la lumière aux autres, on n'a pas à se l'accaparer égoïstement.

Ce « on » me désorienta quelque peu, tout comme cette façon de percevoir Daphné comme un soleil. Cela me poussa à croire que le Serpentard taciturne partageait avec moi une pensée que je pensais être le seul à posséder. C'était un sentiment bien étrange.

Suivant les conseils (ou plutôt les ordres) de Théodore, le soir même, j'allai m'excuser auprès de Daphné. Elle fit de son mieux pour paraître hautaine, mais s'exprima d'une voix tremblante :

\- C'était très blessant de partir d'un seul coup, sans me répondre. Ne-refais-jamais-ça.

À ce moment-là, je pris conscience qu'elle me considérait réellement comme son ami. Ça m'a fait un bien fou, parce que je n'étais pas uniquement un bon copain ; j'étais en réalité le bon copain de la plupart des Gryffondors de mon année, à commencer par Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus. De ce fait, je n'étais pas suffisamment proche d'eux pour qu'une de mes réactions les atteignît.

Alors que j'ébouriffai les cheveux de Daphné et qu'elle râlait, je croisai l'éternel regard attentif de Théodore. Vrai qu'il était toujours à l'affût, celui-là...


	2. Aveu d'une ombre

**Me revoilà avec la suite ^^ On en apprend un peu plus sur Théodore ! Autant dire que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage : c'est un peu un genre de Drago avec la méchanceté gratuite et le sale caractère en moins... bon, en fait, ils ne ressemblent pas du tout.**

 **Genny : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait trop plaisir ! *-* Du coup, ça m'a motivée à poster.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Aveu d'une ombre

La vie reprit son cours, février laissant sa place à mars, puis mars à avril. Je me rapprochais de jours en jours de Théodore, sans m'en apercevoir, sans m'en étonner. Nous n'en étions pas encore à se taper dans le dos, mais je n'imaginais pas quiconque se permettre un tel geste avec lui. Théodore était grand et excessivement mince, alors je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'une tape amicale le ferait voler à travers la pièce et finir sa course contre un mur.

Daphné semblait se réjouir de l'amitié naissante entre le Serpentard et moi.

\- J'étais certaine que vous alliez vous entendre, arguait-elle de temps à autre, vous vous ressemblez tellement !

J'étais curieux de connaître ses raisons parce que, moi, je ne voyais pas tant que ça ce qu'on avait en commun. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Théodore était presque maigre ; ce n'était indubitablement pas mon cas. C'était un élève doué, particulièrement en métamorphose et en potions ; or, je ne me débrouillais bien qu'en botanique. Il inspirait tout naturellement le respect ; j'étais de mon côté l'une des cibles préférées des Serpentards. Non, vraiment, la ressemblance n'était pas frappante.

\- Tu n'as qu'à en parler avec Théo, tu verras bien que j'ai raison, trancha Daphné une fois que j'ai eu fini de lui exposer mon avis.  
\- Me parler de quoi ? intervint l'intéressé en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe à côté de nous – le pauvre garçon revenait d'un cours de métamorphose.

Je lui souris en prenant l'air le plus naïf possible, sans me préoccuper de notre amie qui levait les yeux au ciel avec une moue affligée. Théodore fit comme s'il avait déjà oublié sa question.

\- Je hais McGo.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait, cette fois ? demandai-je doucement.  
\- « Donné », plutôt. Elle nous a donné un devoir à rendre sur un parchemin mesurant un nombre indécent de centimètres.

Daphné et moi avons joyeusement pouffé de rire. Finalement, j'étais presque heureux de ne pas avoir eu le niveau suffisant pour poursuivre la métamorphose vers le niveau ASPIC.

J'étais adossé à un arbre, les yeux fermés. Les rayons du soleil perçaient les branchages pour venir caresser mon visage béat. Le printemps est, à mon sens, la plus belle des saisons. Elle représente le retour de la vie, rien que ça.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que la vie est merveilleuse, au printemps ?  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, fit remarquer Daphné.  
\- Je préfère l'automne, répondit Théodore.  
\- Ça aussi, tu l'as déjà dit, soupira-t-elle. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps libre avec deux radoteurs. C'est affligeant.  
\- Mais ça prouve qu'on est très différents, Théodore et moi.

J'avais dit cela sur le ton de la conversation, l'air songeur, mais ma remarque qui se voulait désinvolte ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd :

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? s'enquit Théodore.  
\- Eh bien...

Je me sentis brusquement embarrassé, face à son habituel regard nonchalant qui semblait me traverser de part en part. Aussi, je fis mine d'être fasciné par Trevor qui croassait paresseusement sur mes genoux.

\- De toute façon, on ne se connaît pas suffisamment pour en juger.  
\- Je crois que tu es capable d'apercevoir les Sombrals – et d'un point commun. Sans compter que tu n'as pas été élevé par tes deux parents, mais ta grand-mère – ça nous en fait deux. Je continue ?  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Les beuglantes qu'elle t'envoie quotidiennement ne passe pas inaperçues, glissa-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

Ce dernier point me tira un couinement à mi-chemin entre le désappointement, l'offuscation et l'amusement. Daphné sourit elle aussi, mais ce fut pour pousser un petit cri affolé l'instant d'après, en me donnant de grands coups de coude.

\- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'y te prend ?  
\- _Il_ vient vers nous... !

Je suivis son regard, lequel s'arrêta sur Blaise Zabini. En effet, le Serpentard se dirigeait vers le coin où nous étions tous les trois assis, des affaires de cours éparpillées autour de nous. Zabini salua Daphné et Théodore d'un signe de tête. Si j'avais été un Veracrasse ou un Botruc, sans doute m'aurait-il accordé un minimum d'attention. Mais voilà : je n'étais que Neville Londubat.

\- Oui ? articula Daphné d'une voix aiguë, comprenant que ni Théodore ni moi allions voler à son secours.

Théodore, d'ailleurs, tournait les pages de son roman comme si cela l'ennuyait et constituait un effort surhumain. Je savais pourtant que la littérature était l'unique passion qui provoquait une étincelle dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais envie qu'on travaille ensemble pour le devoir qu'a donné le professeur Rogue. Comme on doit rendre une dissertation par binôme, je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on le rédige tous les deux.  
\- C'est le principe d'un binôme, lança Théodore sans daigner lever les yeux de son livre.

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi. Zabini me fusilla du regard. Cela eut pour conséquence de lui attirer l'animosité de Théodore, puisque celui-ci releva vivement le nez de son livre pour fixer notre camarade d'un air méchant.

\- Heu... ça me ferait très plaisir qu'on travaille ensemble ! Le problème, c'est que je comptais... commença Daphné.  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème, la coupa Théodore, je me mettrai avec Neville.

Zabini hocha la tête. Comme Théodore continuait de le mépriser ostensiblement du regard, il finit par tourner les talons après avoir salué seulement Daphné, cette fois-ci. Celle-ci laissa échapper un soupir rêveur. Théodore reprit sa lecture, imperturbable. Et moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. C'était en fait la première fois que Théodore m'appelait par mon prénom ; et c'était la première fois qu'on prenait ma défense. De plus, Daphné, lui et moi nous voyions tous les jours, mais on n'allait pas jusqu'à s'afficher en cours. Lorsqu'on avait classe ensemble, en défense contre les forces du Mal, donc, je restais avec mes camarades de Gryffondor.

J'avais vaguement entendu dire que Daphné entretenait une relation très tendue avec Pansy et les autres filles de Serpentard depuis qu'elle était devenue mon amie. Quant à Théodore... rien ne l'affectait, jusqu'à présent, en raison de son tempérament solitaire. Pourtant, je commençais à redouter que notre amitié leur causât du tort, à tous les deux...

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

Les élèves de Poudlard auraient du souci à se faire, le jour où Théodore Nott deviendrait l'assistant de Rusard. Rien n'échappait jamais à ce bougre.

Mes craintes ne se confirmèrent pas. Évidemment, ma collaboration avec Théodore ne passa inaperçue et fit sensation en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Rogue ne se priva pour y aller de son petit commentaire :

\- Avez-vous perdu un pari, Nott ? demanda la crapule d'un ton doucereux.  
\- Non, monsieur, répondit-il sans ciller.

Dans le même temps, des rumeurs nous apprirent (à Daphné, Théodore et moi) qu'elle était la petite amie de Zabini. Daphné accueillit la nouvelle avec joie, un soir où Millicent Bulstrode jugea bon de venir la féliciter au sujet de sa relation avec Blaise.

\- Je me demande si mon chéri est au courant, gloussa-t-elle.

Vu l'expression déstabilisée du concerné à chaque fois que Daphné entrait dans son champ de vision, oui, il avait pris connaissance des récents ragots. Théodore me raconta comment cette nouille de Zabini avait fait exploser sa dernière potion au nez de Slughorn et récolté un T pour la première fois de sa vie, quand sa main avait frôlé celle de Daphné alors qu'elle cherchait à tâtons des yeux de scarabée.

Quelques heures suivant le malheureux accident, Daphné et Blaise donnèrent raison aux racontars en partageant un fiévreux baiser près du lac. Mai approchait à grands pas, de paire avec les beaux jours.

Ces beaux jours, je les passai exclusivement avec Théodore, Daphné étant trop occupée à inspecter la bouche de son amoureux. Cela devient rapidement un jeu entre nous deux. À la question « Où est Daphné ? », nous nous amusions à trouver des réponses de plus en plus farfelues, du style : « Elle a sa langue emmêlée à celle de Zabini, les professeurs cherchent encore un moyen de les séparer » ou « Elle a infligée un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle sur sa propre langue avant de la fourrer dans le gosier de Zabini. » Ma préférée porte étonnamment la signature de mon ami : « Elle recherche activement un morceau de cacahuète coincé entre deux molaires de Zabini ». Ce n'était pas très fin, mais ça m'a mis en joie pendant un cours avec Rogue.

L'époque où j'étais une ombre me paraissait révolue. Même les autres élèves de l'école semblaient (enfin) se rendre compte de mon existence. En effet, Dean et Seamus me proposaient plus souvent qu'auparavant de les accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'en faisais rien.

\- Tu iras avec ce _Nott_ ? s'enquit Seamus sur un ton qui ne me plut guère.

Je n'avais pas le temps de lui répondre, de toute façon – j'avais rendez-vous près de la Forêt interdite avec « ce Nott ». J'entendis malgré tout Seamus brailler un « Ben quoi ? » alors que je m'éclipsais de la salle commune, signe que Dean lui avait fait remarquer son incurable grossièreté.

De temps en temps, quand Théodore et moi aspirions à un peu de tranquillité, nous nous rendions en douce dans la forêt avec un but précis en tête : contempler les Sombrals, les approcher parfois et leur amener de la viande à l'occasion. Nous les trouvions fascinants.

\- C'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur d'eux, me confia-t-il en flattant l'encolure de Tenebrus.  
\- Pour être franc, je n'étais pas rassuré la première fois. J'entrais en troisième année, mon grand-père était mort durant les vacances, et j'ai vu ces créatures effrayantes tirer les calèches. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. En revanche, l'année dernière, ils ont été bien utiles pour m'emmener... enfin, ce n'est pas intéressant.

Si j'avais laissé ma phrase en suspend, c'est parce que j'étais certain que Théodore se sentirait nullement concerné par cette pseudo-aventure au Département des mystères, bien qu'elle constituât le seul événement digne d'intérêt de ma triste vie. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, comme si lui aussi hésitait à dire quelque chose qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Je suis au courant. Papa m'a raconté.  
\- Ton père travaille au Ministère ? demandai-je avec un demi-sourire.

« Papa »... cette appellation sonnait encore mille fois plus adorablement, dans sa bouche.

\- Tu plaisantes ? dit-il en affichant, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, une expression franchement étonnée. Papa est un Mangemort, voyons.

Je me figeai. C'est seulement à ce moment que je réalisai qu'effectivement, il y avait bien un Nott dans les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et dire qu'en plus de l'avoir affronté, j'avais côtoyé son fils toute l'année suivante. Non mais quel crétin !

\- Oh pardon... je... je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement... je suis désolé...  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, pouffa Théodore.

Il porta une attention toute particulière aux Sombrals pour mieux fuir mes œillades.

\- Papa a sans doute essayé de vous supprimer, toi et tes amis. Il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les adolescents, surtout quand ils essayent de contrecarrer les plans de ses collègues. Mais... dans une de ses lettres, il m'a dit que tu t'étais bien battu.

J'étais abasourdi.

\- Il est à...  
\- A Azkaban, oui. J'ai des nouvelles de lui, comme ça, au moins. Papa a été contraint de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, quand il est revenu après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Papa ne pouvait pas m'écrire. L'année dernière, le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il devenait, c'était de guetter son nom dans la Gazette.  
\- Est-ce qu'il partage les idéaux des autres Mangemorts ?

Ces mots avaient forcé le barrage de mes lèvres étroitement serrées avec une intonation plus accusatrice que prévu. Quand Théodore accepta enfin de me regarder, il tirait une tête quasiment outrée.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui a tué ma mère, articula-t-il d'une voix sourde. Papa était très jeune quand il s'est fait enrôler. Il était encore à l'école. Ça n'excuse rien, mais on ne tourne pas le dos à Tu-Sais-Qui aussi facilement. Il l'a vite compris. Alors il est resté pendant des années... et puis il a rencontré ma mère. Ma naissance l'a décidé à se détourner de Tu-Sais-Qui ; autant dire que ma mère est morte la semaine qui a suivi sa trahison. Puis Tu-Sais-Qui est tombé, et papa m'a élevé seul en tâchant de retrouver une vie normale.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un calme apparent, mais je sentais confusément qu'il avait longtemps attendu ce moment. Ce n'était visiblement pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude de parler, comme me l'indiquait ses phrases saccadées, brèves. Ce qu'il ajouta d'une voix étranglée me conforta dans cette idée :

\- Évite de le répéter, s'il te plaît, la pitié des autres est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire ce que je fis. Il y avait Théodore, le crépuscule, sa tristesse, la forêt, sa voix hésitante, les Sombrals, ses yeux... il y avait ses yeux. Ses yeux sombres qui voyaient tout, constamment en alerte, qui me taillaient en pièces en un battement de cils. Et moi j'approchai lentement de lui, sans réfléchir, légèrement tremblant, pour l'étreindre aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je crois qu'il a arrêté de respirer.

\- V-Veux-tu me lâcher, souffla-t-il, idiot ! J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de... de pitié... idiot... je... j'ai... dit...

J'étais un peu gros et lui un peu maigre. Ça devait être un drôle de tableau. Soudainement, j'ai eu peur de l'étouffer, mais à peine avais-je fait mine de desserrer mon étreinte qu'il s'agrippa à ma robe de Sorcier. Théodore nicha son nez contre mon cou. Sa respiration précipitée me chatouillait. Cette sensation bizarre tordit mon ventre d'une façon curieusement agréable.

Le souvenir de ce câlin maladroit est celui que j'utilise le plus souvent pour invoquer mon Patronus.


	3. Fièvre d'une ombre

**Et c'est parti, je poste le troisième chapitre plus tôt que prévu parce que j'ai bouclé le cinquième à l'instant ! Ce chapitre est centré sur la romance. Pitié ne fuyez pas, ce n'est pas aussi niais que ça en a l'air xD Ou si... peut-être... je sais pas. Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Fièvre d'une ombre

Théodore m'attirait inexorablement. Il me fallut le mois de mai entier pour prendre connaissance de ce sentiment, l'interpréter et – enfin – l'accepter. Fort heureusement, grâce au Ciel, je pouvais compter sur le soutien de Daphné quand elle n'était pas trop occupée à muscler sa langue.

Bon, c'est moche de ma part. Elle était toujours attentive à nous, ses amis, mais il est vrai qu'elle passait énormément de temps avec Zabini. Et comme ni Théodore, ni moi n'avions envie de rester plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce que ce monsieur...

\- Vraiment, ce n'est pas très chic de votre part, nous dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Blaise est prêt à faire des efforts !  
\- Depuis quand faut-il faire des efforts pour ne pas ostensiblement ignorer Neville ? rétorqua Théodore.  
\- Oh, toi et ton Neville !  
\- Comment ça, « ton » Neville ? bégayai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché (ce fut un échec de type cuisant).

Nous fûmes interrompus par Mrs. Pince qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, venait rappeler Daphné à l'ordre. Celle-ci attendit d'être sûre que la bibliothécaire soit plus loin, pour me répondre à voix basse :

\- Théo me tape sur le système à toujours tout ramener à toi, voilà tout. Je te jure, quand on est à table, il est obligé de vérifier que tu manges comme il faut et râle si tu es à l'écart. « Neville par-ci, Neville par-là... » !

L'intéressé disparaissait de plus en plus derrière son livre du jour, au fur et à mesure que Daphné dénonçait son comportement de mère hyper-protectrice. Quant à moi, j'avais bien du mal à dissimuler ma gaieté, ce que je faisais en me mordant les joues. Ses yeux se posèrent furtivement sur moi. Il esquissa un sourire contrit.

Il nous arrivait, à Théodore et à moi, de reparler de son père ; bizarrement, on préférait orienter la conversation vers les actions discutables de Mr. Nott, plutôt que remettre sur le tapis notre étreinte sous le nez des Sombrals. J'en touchai alors un mort à Daphné tandis que Blaise et Théodore suivaient le cours de métamorphose. Elle m'accorda toute son attention.

\- Inutile de préciser qu'il ne m'a rien dit à ce propos, déclara-t-elle en premier lieu une fois mon récit terminé.  
\- J'avais l'impression que vous vous disiez beaucoup de choses...  
\- Jamais rien de trop intime. Théo est quelqu'un de très secret, tu sais. Il ne parlait pas autant, avant que tu deviennes notre ami, et il donnait l'impression que tout l'ennuyait profondément. Et voilà qu'il éprouve le besoin de te parler de son père...

Je l'invitai à poursuivre d'une œillade curieuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Le dernier à avoir évoqué le paternel de Théo devant lui a séjourné à l'infirmerie.  
\- Ah.  
\- Deux semaines.  
\- Oh.

Daphné me sourit, amusée, avant de m'expliquer combien son père était important aux yeux de Théodore. Il avait grandi sans mère, dans une société qui l'acceptait mal à cause de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Mr. Nott devait sans doute se rendre coupable d'une telle situation et c'est pourquoi il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que Théodore s'épanouisse en dépit de ce lugubre environnement. Il s'était entièrement consacré à lui. Théodore, ayant été traité en égal par un homme qui lui donnait toute son énergie, avait en effet très bien grandi et se trouvait certainement aussi épanoui qu'un fils de Mangemort à moitié orphelin pouvait l'être. Sa reconnaissance pour son père était de ce fait sans limites.

Comme nous avions épuisé le sujet, un léger flottement plana quelques instants autour de nous, le temps qu'on réfléchisse à ce que l'on venait de dire. Je brisai le silence en me raclant la gorge.

\- Dis-moi, Daphné... commençai-je avec précaution. Quand Théodore te regarde... tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il voit tout de toi ?

Je déglutis. Ma meilleure amie ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir. J'humidifiai mes lèvres sèches avant de poursuivre, les mots se formant dans ma bouche avant que ma tête les analyse correctement.

\- Que son regard glisse sur et sous ta peau ? Que le temps s'arrête ? Que tu suffoques ; te glaces ; te consumes de l'intérieur ; trembles tellement que tes jambes ne vont plus soutenir ton poids encore longtemps ?

Je détestais m'exprimer en improvisation, auquel cas le résultat m'avait l'air encore plus confus qu'à l'accoutumée. Cependant, c'est comme si j'avais eu besoin de prononcer ces pensées pour qu'elles me viennent.

Daphné ne répondit pas immédiatement, troublée par mes propos. Elle m'observait avec grand sérieux.

\- Non, lâcha-t-elle, mais je crois que je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire : quand Blaise me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'une bande de lutins de Cornouailles fait la fête dans mon ventre.  
\- C'est... exactement ça...

Cette fois, j'avais vraiment la gorge sèche. Daphné eut la délicatesse de ne rien ajouter. Je méditais sans mot dire. La fin du cours de métamorphose annonça la fin de la matinée, Théodore et Blaise nous rejoignirent, puis nous allâmes manger. Pendant que je me dirigeais vers la table de Gryffondor, je sentais le regard de mon meilleur ami brûler ma nuque.

Vint la sortie à Pré-au-Lard à laquelle Seamus avait cherché maladroitement à me convier. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se sentit obligé de s'excuser tout aussi maladroitement, sans doute parce que Dean lui écrasait le pied. Jamais personne ne s'était excusé devant moi. La notoriété de Théodore m'était profitable, ou alors...

\- Tu as gagné en consistance, me fit savoir Théodore alors que nous entrions aux Trois Balais.  
\- Je ne te permets pas !  
\- Quoi ? Ah. Non, ce n'est pas...

Il éclata de rire devant mon expression outrée.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé, pardon. En fait, je voulais dire que tu oses exister, tu es moins transparent.

Oui, je n'étais plus une ombre. Je ne me contentais plus d'acquiescer aux demandes des autres et je ne laissais plus personne m'éblouir. J'existais enfin. Qu'on me dise que j'existe me provoquait un sentiment merveilleux, sauf que c'était mille fois mieux de l'entendre de la bouche de Théodore.

\- Merci beaucoup. Mais choisis mieux tes mots, la prochaine fois !  
\- Cesse de faire ta gonzesse, tu es très bien comme tu es, siffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, avec ta carrure.  
\- J'ai la prestance d'une cure-dent. Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir ?!

Sa remarque me provoqua un petit rire que j'étouffai à moitié dans la mousse de ma Bièraubeurre. En le rencontrant pour la première fois, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée que Théodore me fasse rire un jour. Alors on parla longuement de l'année passée et on évoqua sans retenue les premières impressions que l'autre nous avait laissées. Théodore rit aux larmes lorsque j'en vins à l'imiter tourner les pages de son livre avec un calme inquiétant puis me jeter une œillade glacée, comme il avait auparavant coutume de le faire.

\- Daphné m'a dit que tu as beaucoup changé, toi aussi.  
\- Ah oui ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil, les yeux brillants à cause de l'hilarité et de l'alcool. Elle a dit ça...  
\- Elle a raison. Tu mets plus de fougue dans tes gestes, quand tu lis.

Pendant que nous parlions, nos deux visages se sont considérablement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Une expression mutine déformait délicatement ses traits. Nous étions presque front contre front.

\- Tu me cherches, Neville ?  
\- Hum...

Personne ne s'occupait de nous ; nous étions perdus dans la foule, entre le bruit de la conversation et celui du raclement des chaises sur le sol. Les yeux de Théodore, à des années lumières de leur froideur ancienne, m'enveloppaient. La tête me tournait.

\- Hé, les garçons !

Le visage de Théodore exprima une telle rage que je me reculai précipitamment, avant de reporter mon attention sur la gêneuse. Daphné. Je ne t'avais jamais autant détestée qu'en ce moment précis. Théodore partageait mon avis, vu ses poings serrés et ses jointures blanches.

\- En voilà un accueil.

Un concerto de grognements pour deux voix lui répondit. Même Zabini eut un mouvement de recul devant la double aura noire qui émanait de notre table. Daphné et lui s'assirent face à nous. Si Théodore ne laissait rien paraître, moi-même, j'étais encore un peu rouge – cela ne fit que s'accentuer quand je glissai ma main dans la sienne, sous la table. Théodore eut le plus grand mal à entretenir une conversation sensée avec Daphné et Blaise, désarçonné par nos doigts entremêlés qui s'effleuraient tantôt en caresses timides.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut très agréable. Blaise me parut finalement des plus sympathiques. Évidemment, le fait que Théodore était plus tactile que jamais avec moi n'influença aucunement mon humeur et mon jugement. Puis, après être rentré à Poudlard et avoir mangé (eux à leur table, moi à la mienne), il insista pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma salle commune.

\- Bonne nuit.  
\- 'Nuit.

Nous restâmes figés une poignée de secondes, à nous dévisager sans rien dire. J'esquissai un geste pour m'avancer vers lui, et il n'en fallut pas davantage à Théodore pour se jeter dans mes bras. À peine l'avais-je réceptionné tant bien que mal que nos lèvres se cherchaient avec empressement, sous le nez d'une Grosse Dame hébétée.

Ce baiser me fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'air après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau. J'aurais souhaité l'embrasser indéfiniment, mais c'était trop risqué de rester devant l'entrée d'une salle commune, pile à l'heure où ses occupants s'y rendaient.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, soupira Théodore à mon oreille, ou bien tu pourrais avoir des problèmes.  
\- Parce que toi, tu n'en aurais pas ? pouffai-je en caressant sa nuque.  
\- Moi, j'en ai l'habitude. Je m'en fous. Mais je déteste l'idée que quelqu'un pourrait te chercher des noises.

Je lui octroyai un baiser pour récompenser cette gentille réponse. Puis un second. Et un autre. Et...

\- Arrête, tu es en train d'enterrer le peu de volonté qu'il me reste... !

Son ton vaguement accusateur me fit rire. J'étais vraiment euphorique et, sans me lancer des fleurs, je n'avais jamais vu Théodore aussi resplendissant. Il me serra une dernière fois contre lui tout en embrassant furtivement ma joue.

\- À demain.

J'acquiesçai. Théodore s'éloigna en regardant par-dessus son épaule tous les deux pas, après quoi je m'entendis donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui n'en revenait pas. Je pénétrai dans la salle commune, le sourire idiot et la démarche légère qui s'imposaient compte tenu de mon état proche de l'ivresse.

\- Neville ? Tout va bien ? me demanda Ron – j'étais en train de sautiller dans les escaliers menant à notre dortoir.

Je fis volte-face pour le jauger d'un air affectueux.

\- T'es un type super, Ron. Paix et amour sur toi.

Et je m'éclipsai. Quelques rires incrédules me parvinrent derrière la porte mais pas un seul d'entre eux m'inspira d'émotion négative : j'avais envie de rire avec eux. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en poussant un soupir d'aise. Le bonheur était liquide, et je venais de me soûler aux lèvres de Théodore.

Le lendemain matin, la gueule de bois succéda à l'enivrement de la veille et mon sentiment d'invincibilité laissa place aux doutes. Comment réagirait Théodore, aujourd'hui ? Devrais-je l'ignorer ? Serait-il vexé que je passe devant lui sans l'embrasser ou, au contraire, le mettrais-je en colère en me montrant trop démonstratif ?

Ces questions stupides tourbillonnèrent dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je me trouve devant la Grande Salle. Je cherchai Théodore des yeux. Il était déjà assis, visiblement bougon, à côté d'une Daphné particulièrement en forme. L'expression de Théodore se transforma de façon si stupéfiante à ma vue que je me sentis rougir comme une pucelle. Théodore n'était pas expressif, à la base, mais son visage me montrait présentement sa joie, sa gêne, sa tendresse... un véritable kaléidoscope de sentiments pour qui savait regarder.

Daphné m'adressa un signe de la main pour me dire bonjour. Théodore mima silencieusement sur sa bouche les mots « Elle – sait ». Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne lui avait donné cette information de bonne grâce.

\- Elle a deviné ce matin, grinça Théodore lorsque nous nous retrouvions devant la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Il s'est mis à dessiner des cœurs sur son devoir de métamorphose, me chuchota Daphné.

J'éclatai de rire en imaginant la tête que ferait McGonagall en corrigeant une copie débordante de gribouillis gentillets.

\- Neville, viens avec moi, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Théodore s'était exprimé comme il le faisait pour s'adresser à Blaise ou aux rares personnes suffisamment naïves pour essayer encore de lui cirer les pompes. Maintenant que j'y pense, même à l'époque où je faisais seulement sa connaissance, il n'usait pas de ce ton glacial.

Je le suivis sans savoir quoi en penser, la boule au ventre, jusqu'à l'étage où il allait avoir cours de métamorphose. Théodore regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Il n'y avait personne. Rien d'étonnant à cela ; les cours ne commençaient que vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Tu te fiches de m-

Sa bouche fit taire la mienne de la manière la plus pragmatique, la plus efficace et la plus agréable qui soit.

Depuis lors, si l'un ou l'autre demandait à Daphné si la pêche avait été bonne dans la bouche de Zabini, elle rétorquait : « Va plutôt dire deux mots à ton copain, espèce de naze ». Et Théodore n'était jamais contre.


	4. Départ d'une ombre

**Me revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre qui se situe (chronologiquement parlant) vers la toute fin du sixième tome :) Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite parce qu'il sert de transition... enfin. Promis, la suite ressemblera à quelque chose !**

 **Genny : "niais", "guimauve", "eau de rose", "cul-cul" "nian-nian" ... hahaha heureusement que j'assume d'écrire des niaiseries collantes que même Ombrage mépriserait ! (Je reviens, je vais juste me pendre... :D) Ravie que la fic te plaise en tout cas :3 J'ai pas mal d'idées de nouveaux projets qui - j'espère - te plairont, alors !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Départ d'une ombre

Couché dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts, j'attendais d'être certain que mes quatre compagnons de dortoir soient tous endormis pour me faufiler hors de la chambre. Harry était un sacré insomniaque mais, heureusement pour mes projets et moi, sa relation avec Ginny le tranquillisait.

Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la Grosse Dame après avoir traversé la salle commune. Elle ouvrit un œil en m'entendant l'interpeller.

\- Encore ?  
\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais à l'infirmerie...  
\- Encore ?!  
\- Moins de bruit...

La Grosse Dame me lança un regard irrité afin de me faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi crédule qu'elle en avait l'air, mais fut bien forcée de pivoter quand je lui délivrai le mot de passe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'esquivais ainsi ; ça ne me rendait pas plus à l'aise pour autant dans les couloirs sinistres de l'école, à minuit passé. Les torches faisaient apparaître des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs et je sursautais au moindre grincement des armures.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers le septième étage, lorsque le couloir se trouva soudainement plongé dans les ténèbres. Ce n'était pas que les lumières s'étaient éteintes, non : chaque lueur venait de mourir. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Uniquement un sortilège ou un puissant artefact était capable de dissimuler la lumière apportée par la lune et les étoiles. **[*]**

Une première main se posa en douceur sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler, tandis que la deuxième appuyait sur mon ventre de manière à ce que mon dos se retrouve collé contre...

\- Calme-toi, Neville.

C'était Théodore – qui d'autre ? – j'étais dans les bras de Théodore.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, soufflai-je lorsqu'il eût retiré sa main.  
\- N'aie pas peur de l'obscurité. Elle est belle quand on sait l'apprécier. Je dirais même qu'elle est réconfortante – comme une mère. Vois-tu, les ténèbres font peur seulement parce qu'ils représentent ce que l'on ne les connaît pas. Les Sombrals font peur, mais j'ai rarement rencontré de créatures plus douces. L'obscurité fait peur, mais c'est en son sein qu'on s'endort le mieux. Le professeur Rogue fait peur, mais il n'a jamais réussi à tuer personne, que je sache.

Je souris à l'évocation de la créature disgracieuse constituant ma phobie la plus ancrée. Nous étions mi-juin et bien loin de nous douter de la valeur prophétique de la boutade.

\- Allez, viens.  
\- Je n'y vois plus rien avec ton sort...  
\- Accroche-toi à moi.  
\- C'était de la magie noire ?  
\- Quelle importance ? Tu es collé à moi et personne ne nous verra, pas même Miss Teigne, alors quelle importance ?

Je gardai le silence. Je n'avais pas envie de m'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant avec Théodore, pour qui la différenciation entre magie noire et blanche était ridicule. Il pensait (et peut-être n'était-il pas si éloigné de la vérité) que c'était ce qu'on faisait de sa magie qui la déterminait. Ainsi, un sortilège appelant les forces obscures pouvait très bien être à l'origine d'une très bonne chose – par exemple, ma main dans la sienne.

\- On est arrivés.  
\- Tu vois dans le noir ?  
\- Il suffisait de compter les pas.

« Suis-je bête. »

La porte de la Salle sur Demande se matérialisa. Mon ami l'ouvrit ; je fus ravi de constater qu'à l'intérieur, des chandeliers diffusaient une douce lumière. Théodore avait appelé une pièce confinée où étaient disposés, en tout et pour tout, un poste de radio et un lit simple.

Le Serpentard lâcha ma main, referma la porte, puis alluma la radio d'un coup de baguette. De la musique classique inconnue au bataillon s'éleva. Je lui souris.

\- Un peu étroit, le lit, fis-je remarquer en m'allongeant.  
\- Je me suis dit qu'on saurait s'en accommoder.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se coucha tout contre moi avec un sourire mutin.

\- Enlève tes chaussures !

Mais, sans m'en laisser le temps, Théodore me les retira à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Je posai mon menton sur le haut de son crâne avec un soupir d'aise où le mot « maniaque » était perceptible. Il frotta son nez contre mon cou sans prêter attention à ce que je maugréais.

La lueur des bougies faiblit petit à petit avant de s'évanouir. Ne restaient plus que la musique berçante et le souffle de Théodore, qui se fit régulier tandis qu'il s'endormait. Je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur. Cela faisait une semaine que nous venions ici chaque nuit et, pour être franc, la veille, nous ne nous étions pas endormis avant l'aube – autant dire que nous avions fait nuit blanche, car l'aurore nous indiquait qu'il était l'heure de regagner bien sagement nos dortoirs respectifs.

Mes nuits étaient grisantes. Courtes, certes, mais grisantes. Théodore, sous ses dehors nonchalants, s'était trouvé aussi expérimenté et confiant que moi. Ceux qui me connaissent à cet âge savent que ces deux caractéristiques me faisaient défaut. Ses gestes hésitants le rendaient excessivement adorable. Je n'avais rien connu de comparable, à l'époque, mais ces premières expériences avec lui m'ont beaucoup plu.

Par ailleurs, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Daphné passait moins de temps avec Théodore et moi : j'étais devenu bien incapable de lui en tenir rigueur, car je ne pensais plus qu'à lui.

\- Quand je pense aux crises de jalousie que vous m'avez faites ! s'exclamait-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Tout le monde ne prenait pas la nouvelle aussi bien qu'elle (Daphné était vraiment une fille merveilleuse, l'ai-je déjà dit ?) lorsque les premières rumeurs s'élevèrent. Il faut dire que Théodore et moi ne cherchions plus spécialement à être discrets, après s'être rendus compte que, de toute façon, on ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de se dévorer des yeux. Daphné ne se priva pas pour gêner mortellement Théodore en imitant les œillades languissantes qu'il me lançait.

Et même si Théodore avait également une superbe maîtrise du regard meurtrier qui aurait foutu les chocottes à un Basilic, cela n'empêchait pas les élèves de chuchoter derrière notre dos. Je m'en fichais pas mal. Théodore aussi. Daphné s'amusait à embrouiller encore davantage les commères qui venaient lui demander des précisions. Et Blaise nous surprit en nous félicitant d'avoir été honnêtes avec nos sentiments (l'autre, hé...). De toute façon, la relation entre Harry et Ginny fit bientôt plus de bruit que le troupeau de Scrouts à Pétard que Hagrid avait élevé avec amour. **[**]**

\- Neville ? Réveille-toi, il faut retourner aux dortoirs. C'est l'heure.

Je poussai un geignement plaintif, remplacé par un murmure contenté aussitôt que Théodore commença à picorer mes lèvres. Nous sommes retournés dans nos chambres par je-ne-sais-quel-miracle car, pour ma part, garder les yeux ouverts constituait un exploit. Théodore était tellement fatigué qu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sans réfléchir au petit-déjeuner. Et moi, il me fallut le silence consterné de la table des rouge et or pour percuter.

\- Théodore... sifflai-je. Tu t'es trompé de...  
\- Oui. Je sais.

Si je ne savais pas à quel point nous étions lessivés, j'aurais été tenté de croire que sa venue à ma table était tout à fait réfléchie. En l'occurrence, il redoublait en nonchalance pour ne rien laisser paraître de son désarroi.

Puis Ron arriva en baillant.

\- Bonjour Neville. Bonjour Nott.  
\- Salut, dis-je.  
\- Bonjour, Weasley, grinça Théodore.

Il ferma brusquement la mâchoire et ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- _Nott_ ?

Harry et Ginny manifestèrent peu après le même étonnement à l'égard de mon amoureux. Celui-ci n'était visiblement pas à son aise mais il préférait encore passer un sale quart d'heure, plutôt que de traverser la Grande Salle pour regagner la table des Serpentards.

\- Ron, enfin, ne sois pas si surpris ! intervint Hermione. Si j'étais à Serpentard, tu voudrais malgré tout prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi, non ?

J'avais beaucoup d'affection et de respect pour elle. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, son comportement bizarre à l'égard de Ron la rendait particulièrement... peu subtile ?

Et en parlant de subtilité :

\- _Nott_ ?

Théodore a poussé un profond soupir face à l'expression choquée de Seamus.

Daphné ne lui a jamais laissé oublier ce fâcheux accident. Et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour espacer nos rendez-vous nocturnes. Bien sûr, il m'arrivait encore à mettre à profit les heures bénies de la nuit pour une activité toute autre que le repos, ce qui se ressentait particulièrement dans certains cours où je finissais par m'assoupir sur ma table. Les professeurs n'aimaient pas ça. Moi, si.

Tout ce bonheur bascula la nuit du 30 juin, quoique une journée fut des plus agréables. C'était un de ces jours ensoleillés ; tandis que le soleil commençait à peine à décliner, je me vautrais paresseusement dans les bras de Théodore qui était adossé contre un arbre. Il tenait un livre dans une main et, de l'autre, caressait distraitement mon bras. Ma nuque était calée sur son épaule.

\- Dis... comment as-tu accepté ce que tu ressentais pour moi ? demandai-je de but en blanc.  
\- Tu en as d'autres, des questions comme ça ? répondit Théodore sans cesser de lire.

Préférant ne pas le gêner dans sa lecture, je me tus. Théodore posa son roman moins d'une minute plus tard.

\- Mon Mangemort de père s'est remarquablement occupé de moi, avec tendresse et intelligence – je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Alors forcément, ça aide à voir les choses... d'une autre façon.

J'accueillis sa déclaration avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Le rapport entre le fait que ton père est un Mangemort et notre idylle ?  
\- J'ai écrit à Papa pour lui dire que je sortais avec toi. Il a répondu que c'était très bien et qu'il se réjouit de te revoir pour que vous évoquiez ensemble la bataille au Département des mystères, autour d'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, une fois qu'il sera sorti d'Azkaban. Puis, changeant soudainement de sujet, il m'a demandé si sa bonne vieille baguette était toujours bien cachée derrière la cheminée.  
\- Salaud !

Il ricana contre mon oreille, indifférent aux coups de coude que je lui donnais. M'obligeant à tourner la tête, il captura mes lèvres ; je me trouvai de ce fait mieux disposé à l'écouter.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que m'enticher d'un Gryffondor qui nourrit une haine féroce à l'égard des _collègues_ de mon propre paternel... c'est dans la logique des choses, pour quelqu'un comme moi.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, soufflai-je en me blottissant davantage contre lui.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

\- On ne peut pas dire que je suis né sous le signe de la chance.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Tu es l'événement le plus heureux qui me soit jamais arrivé.  
\- Je comprends que ça te déprime.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça !  
\- C'est invraisemblable que tu sois si mauvais avec les mots, avec tout ce que tu lis...

Il resserra son étreinte. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer contre ma nuque.

\- Je suis heureux, Neville. Enfin... c'est seulement... même si ça tient plus de l'impression que de la certitude, j'ai cette peur que...

« La plénitude ne soit que passagère. » Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Oui, je comprenais très bien. J'avais déjà vu mes angoisses doutes se confirmer par le passé, ne serait-ce qu'avec la dissolution pure et simple de l'A.D. qui représentait à l'époque ma seule satisfaction. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Théodore qui assista, impuissant, à l'accomplissement de ce qu'il redoutait.

Dumbledore mourut, cette nuit-là. Notre relation s'en trouva transformée à jamais.

Je venais de quitter Théodore, Daphné et Blaise, quand je sentis quelque chose chauffer dans ma poche à travers le tissu : il s'agissait du faux Gallion que je gardais toujours avec moi, remis par Hermione pour décider des réunions secrètes de l'Armée. Avec elle, Ron, Ginny et Luna, nous nous sommes battus contre les Mangemorts. Le père de mon petit ami se trouvait parmi eux, fraîchement cueilli à Azkaban. Je lui dois la moitié des blessures que j'ai reçues durant l'affrontement, mais aucune d'elles ne fut aussi violente que celles qu'il avait tenté de m'infliger au Département des mystères. Sans doute un témoignage d'affection à l'égard d'un possible gendre.

Théodore quitta son dortoir comme tous les autres élèves, lorsque la nouvelle de la mort du directeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Ses traits figés n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Cependant, ses yeux que je connaissais si bien étaient le berceau de l'effarement, la peur... ainsi que d'autres nuances dont le sens m'échappa.

Dumbledore avait trouvé la mort, cette nuit-là ; et Théodore, le chemin le plus court vers sa propre destruction.

Il disparut.

* * *

 **[*] ... Ou alors les stores électriques, ouais, ça marche pas trop mal.**

 **[**] A propos d'Harry : une fois sur deux, quand il n'arrivait pas à accéder à la Salle sur Demande durant sa sixième année, ce n'était pas la faute de Drago et ses plans sournois, mais celle de Neville et Théodore qui se rendaient un hommage musclé et viril en écoutant de la musique classique (si si) !**


	5. Combat d'une ombre

**Et hop, voilà le cinquième chapitre ! Alors j'aime autant prévenir que les choses vont devenir graduellement moins mignonnes parce qu'on arrive au septième tome de HP, vu par Neville... mais rien de trop trash. Bonne lecture :) Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ; ça motive vraiment à faire de son mieux, et en plus j'y réponds à tous les coups !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Combat d'une ombre

Ces vacances entre ma sixième et ma septième année me parurent durer une éternité, comme si elles s'étiraient indéfiniment et que je n'en verrais jamais le bout. Seule la correspondance que j'entretenais avec Daphné me mettait du baume au cœur, de même que la serre que grand-mère s'était empressée de faire construire lorsqu'elle s'était (enfin) aperçue que j'excellais en botanique. J'y passais le plus clair de mon temps. En été, tout rayonne de vie. Être au contact des plantes qui naissent et grandissent de mes mains a un effet apaisant sur moi.

Le reste du temps, je promenais mon regard sur des photos où Daphné faisait des grimaces, Blaise essayait d'esquisser un sourire et Théodore fixait l'objectif – ou plutôt celui qui se tenait derrière, c'est-à-dire moi – avec une intensité indécente. Théodore ne souriait pas souvent et encore moins sur commande. Il souriait plus volontiers dans le noir, contre mes lèvres ; je le sais parce que je sentais s'étirer les siennes.

Théodore avait quitté Poudlard la nuit même de la mort du directeur, sans un mot, ni pour moi, ni pour Daphné, ni pour personne. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer qu'il avait rejoint son très cher père et les rangs de Voldemort... ou alors qu'ils s'étaient enfuis tous les deux, et aspiraient désormais à une vie paisible dans quelque contrée méconnue. Malheureusement, les mots de Théodore résonnaient dans ma tête : « On ne tourne pas le dos à Tu-Sais-Qui aussi facilement ».

Alors, parfois, une idée insupportable s'insinuait dans mon esprit. La plus horrible de toutes, tenant en un seule mot terrible. _Mort_.

Je chassais désespérément cette pensée, au moins aussi vite qu'elle était venue susurrer insidieusement des atrocités sordides à mon oreille. Non, Théodore ne pouvait pas être mort. Je pensais stupidement que, auquel cas, je l'aurais ressenti ; que le chagrin m'aurait étranglé au moment même où Théodore expirait.

Quel idiot.

Sans aller jusque là, Daphné me disait dans ses lettres que la mort de notre ami était peu probable. Je me souviens mal de ses arguments mais, de toute façon, elle cherchait à me rassurer et à se persuader elle-même que la situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça – elle l'était.

Voldemort, en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Les Mangemorts, dans la nature. Le Ministère, sens dessus-dessous. Dumbledore, mort. Poudlard, sans défense. Théodore... aucune trace de lui.

Je pensais avoir atteint mes limites face à cet été qui n'en finissait pas, quand vint le jour de mon anniversaire. Je me trouvais dans la serre, mon nouveau refuge, où le fil de mes idées noires fut soudainement interrompu par quelques coups secs contre la vitre derrière moi. Je fis volte-face pour me rendre compte que je me trouvais en compagnie d'un hibou qui m'était parfaitement inconnu et qui tapait avec son bec sur la porte transparente. Je me hâtai de lui ouvrir afin de récupérer l'enveloppe accrochée à sa patte. Celle-ci avait été vraisemblablement ouverte, sans doute lue par le Ministère qui faisait peu cas de l'intimité des individus, ces derniers temps.

De toute façon, je n'avais jamais vu un message aussi impersonnel. Il s'agissait d'une feuille blanche curieusement pliée sur laquelle on lisait les mots :

 _Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire,  
de la part de Théo._

Je dus relire ce que j'avais sous les yeux nombre de fois pour me persuader que c'était bien réel, et qu'il s'agissait bien de ce que je croyais qu'il s'agissait.

« Théo »... je l'appelais rarement de cette façon. Disons que cela m'arrivait, même si ce surnom portait généralement la signature de Daphné, mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de se présenter lui-même ainsi. Peut-être voulait-il que ce diminutif donne moins d'indications au Ministère sur l'exact expéditeur de l'enveloppe. C'était parfaitement envisageable compte tenu des circonstances. Maintenant, il fallait qu'on m'explique ce qu'il y avait de si compromettant dans ce mot ridiculement court !

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure tandis que j'avais les doigts crispés sur ce pauvre morceau de papier. Soudain, il s'échappa de mes mains, s'écarta à près d'un mètre de moi et se plia de telle façon qu'il prit la forme du type de lettre que je craignais le plus : une beuglante. Loin des cris qui accompagnaient pourtant habituellement une missive de ce genre, ce fut la voix mesurée de Théodore qui s'éleva dans la serre.

\- _Neville... si tu entends ces mots – chose que j'espère de tout mon cœur – c'est que mes sortilèges n'ont pas été détectés. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour communiquer avec toi. Tu l'as sûrement deviné, mais j'ai rejoint mon père, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres par la même occasion. Je sais combien tu exècres ses méthodes. Je souhaite pourtant que tu revois ta position : le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de prendre le pouvoir, c'est indiscutable. Personne ne pourra l'arrêter, pas même ton cher Potter. Regarde les choses en face, je t'en prie. Tu es un sorcier courageux et loyal, tu as le sang pur... tu pourrais orienter ta loyauté dans une autre direction. Me rejoindre. Tu me manques tellement, Neville, et j'ai de plus en plus peur à l'idée que l'on puisse te faire du mal... tu es ma plus grande faiblesse, en cette heure, moi qui me croyais parfaitement détaché du monde. Réfléchis. Il est temps pour toi de choisir si tu veux te sacrifier inutilement – car rien n'est plus inutile que d'essayer de résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres – ou vivre. Je t'attends._

Théodore n'aurait su me chambouler davantage. J'étais partagé entre le soulagement (il était bien vivant), la tendresse (j'occupais toujours ses pensées), la colère (comment osait-il !), la tristesse (comment pouvait-il...) et, pire que tout, la déception. Celle qui assombrit le regard, alourdit l'estomac et laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

Je m'étais interdit de me fier aux apparences tandis que j'apprenais à connaître Théodore : « Un Serpentard, et alors ? Le fils d'un Mangemort, certes, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour m'en tenir éloigné ? » J'avais décidé que cela ne m'empêcherait pas d'apprendre à le connaître. C'était à présent chose faite. Force était de constater que j'avais pris en adoration une infâme crapule égoïste, pragmatique et handicapée des sentiments.

Rassemblant mes esprits, je pris conscience de la lettre qui était toujours figée dans les airs et du hibou qui me fixait. Je me saisis du papier ensorcelé d'une main tremblante. D'un coup de baguette, j'inscrivis machinalement une réponse sobre au dos de la feuille :

 _Merci, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Adieu._

Au moment de replacer la lettre dans l'enveloppe, je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas vide et contenait un petit pendentif ainsi qu'une chaînette dorée. Le bijou noir de jais représentait un Sombral aux ailes déployées. Je sortis précautionneusement le présent de l'enveloppe que je tendis au hibou, après y avoir glissé ma réponse. Le messager s'envola directement, sans doute avait-il reçu l'ordre de repartir vers Théodore.

Mes jambes cédèrent à l'instant où l'oiseau fut hors de vue. Je me pris le visage entre les mains. Malgré l'envie de hurler, de casser ce qui me passerait sous la main, ou rien que de fondre en larmes, tout simplement, je restais désespérément muet et immobile. Je me sentais bouillir de rage mais rien n'aurait suffi à l'exprimer. Aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge nouée. J'étais même incapable de diriger ma haine contre Théodore parce que je l'aimais trop ; c'est comme si elle allait me dévorer en commençant par déchiqueter mes entrailles.

Un croassement me ramena à la réalité. La vision de Trevor se traînant jusqu'à moi me tira un sourire absent.

Finalement, la haine n'allait pas me bouffer. J'allais me servir de cette force nouvelle contre les ennemis de la liberté, les fanatiques des ténèbres et les meurtriers de Dumbledore. Je connaissais un nouveau directeur qui allait regretter sa promotion...

Je me tins rigoureusement à la promesse que je me fis, comme je me plais aujourd'hui à le raconter à mes élèves. Je dois être l'un des premiers professeurs de Poudlard à répéter aux adolescents : « Et faites bien attention. Si jamais un régime vous paraît injuste, cruel ou inégalitaire, il faudra faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour le renverser. Soyez soudés contre l'exercice abusif de l'autorité ! ». McGonagall, encore directrice à l'époque, me demanda obligeamment de cesser de prodiguer ce genre de conseils aux élèves, lorsque des révoltes et grèves en petit comité commencèrent à éclater un peu partout dans l'école. Néanmoins, rien de comparables avec les exploits de l'A.D. sous notre direction, à Luna, Ginny et moi.

Les premières semaines furent les plus difficiles car nous ne savions pas encore à quoi nous attendre. Notre objectif premier consistait à réunir des personnes de confiance mais les Carrow nous tenaient à l'œil. Bien trop risqué, et leurs cours respectifs nous avaient déjà donné une vague idée de ce dont ils étaient capables. Je crois que je préférais copier des lignes sanglantes avec Ombrage plutôt que d'écrire sur mon parchemin : « Les Moldus sont des êtres inférieurs, blablabla ». Et j'ai préféré me faire ruer de coups plutôt que de lancer le sortilège qui a envoyé mes parents à Ste Mangouste.

Étonnamment, ce fut pendant les cours que nous avons eu la possibilité de recruter, les professeurs se montrant plus compréhensifs que jamais. Même McGonagall laissa Luna utiliser son cours pour s'entretenir discrètement avec les autres élèves, tandis que Ginny rassemblait elle aussi quelques éléments de son année. De mon côté, je m'occupais de prévenir les anciens membres de l'Armée que ça allait _chauffer_ dans les jours à venir. Plus personne ne se sépara des faux Gallions ensorcelés savamment par Hermione, et les premiers méfaits virent le jour.

Au bout de deux mois, Rogue et les Carrow ne savaient déjà plus où donner de la tête, mais leurs méthodes étaient bien plus cruelles et efficaces que les nôtres. Nous n'étions toutefois pas les seuls à nous battre, heureusement. La Résistance ne se limitait pas à Poudlard. Seamus avait ramené une radio dans la chambre que nous étions à présent les seuls à partager, nos trois amis étant en fuite. Nous trouvions un formidable soutien en l'émission clandestine Potterveille qui nous donnait des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

Malgré la guerre, la mort omniprésente, la peur constante et la souffrance physique et morale chaque jour éprouvée, un sentiment plus puissant que tout cela réuni m'aidait à ne pas baisser les bras. C'était la sensation que nos actes avaient un sens. Nous, les quelques descendants de l'A.D., étions soudés dans notre malheur, quand bien même la maison Serpentard inspirait plus que jamais le mépris et la haine à mes camarades.

\- Regardez-moi tous ces fils de Mangemorts...  
\- Ils sont dévoués à un assassin.  
\- Ne leur faites pas confiance, où vous finirez avada-kedavratisés dans le dos !  
\- Sournois serpents...  
\- Ils me font vomir.

Je ne prenais jamais part à ces médisances. Je détournais le regard, serrant au creux de mon poing le pendentif en forme de Sombral caché sous mon uniforme.

Lorsque Zachiaras proposa au courant de novembre de s'en prendre directement aux Serpentards pour faire pression sur les Mangemorts, je fus le premier à lui demander s'il n'avait pas envie d'aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, pour voir. Ginny lui rappela que notre ennemi était en premier lieu Rogue, s'il était là ; sinon, les Carrow.

Je voyais toujours Daphné aussi régulièrement que possible, mais notre amitié attirait bien trop l'attention. Cette même amitié déplaisait fort à Blaise qui avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa petite amie, par ma faute, sans compter que l'intéressée voulait se faire la plus discrète possible pour éviter de nuire à ses parents et à sa petite sœur, Astoria.

\- Les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui sont horribles... les Carrow sont épouvantables... ils ne valent pas mieux que les Moldus dans leurs pires excès de violence ! me dit-elle un soir où elle s'évertuait à soigner mes plaies.

Daphné s'est battue à mes côtés à plusieurs reprises, me filant un coup de main ici et là, ou me sortant d'un mauvais pas. Personne n'en a jamais rien su. Elle tenait absolument à ce que cela reste secret.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler aux autres ? Ils sont avec nous... jamais ils te dénonceraient... tentai-je devant son obstination.

Ce à quoi elle me répondit :

\- Si l'un de vous tombe, tous les autres tombent avec. Je veux apporter ma contribution, certes, mais il est hors de question que je sois reliée à vos agissements d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis ça rendrait tes amis très tristes s'ils venaient à apprendre que les Serpentards sont des créatures humanoïdes douées de sentiments.

Le métal glacé du pendentif que je portais reposait sur ma poitrine. Et Théodore, était-il une de ces créatures humanoïdes douées de sentiments ? Peut-être, oui. À vrai dire, plus le temps passait, et moins je comprenais ma réaction excessive à l'entente de son invitation à le rejoindre. Il avait dit cela dans le but de me protéger, point barre. Il souhaitait que je sois à ses côtés, quoi de plus normal ? Il m'aimait... je crois. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais tout dans son comportement me le laissait penser.

Mon opinion sur Théodore fut amenée à changer, une fois n'est pas coutume, durant les vacances de Noël.

Je faisais partie des rares élèves à être resté à l'école – Poudlard tel qu'il était devenu n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour passer le réveillon. Néanmoins, quelque chose me soufflait que ma place était ici. Je voulais garder un œil sur les affaires de Rogue et protéger des Carrow tous ceux qui, éventuellement, n'avaient pas la chance de rentrer chez eux. Grand-mère m'approuva dans l'une de ses lettres.

La solitude et l'inaction m'ennuyèrent profondément, moi qui avais choisi de rester par crainte de devenir fou à la maison, loin de la Résistance. Je n'hésitais pas à prendre des risques quasiment inconsidérés pour duper la lassitude, ce qui explique que je fus contraint de fuir les Carrow qui me promettaient des tortures que même Rusard aurait rechigné à appliquer à Fred et George. C'est vous dire.

Je me croyais parfaitement en sécurité dans la Salle sur Demande, mais voilà : pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je fus détrompé par l'entrée inattendue d'une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à voir. Toujours la même.

\- Théodore, articulai-je dans un souffle, la baguette levée devant moi.

Une poignée de secondes, je restai parfaitement immobile. Elles furent de trop.

\- _Stupéfix !_


	6. Réapparition d'une ombre

**Alors l'écriture de la fic est terminée, la suite viendra donc selon mon envie et l'avance que je prends dans de nouveaux projets (une série d'Os sur la nouvelle génération, notamment) ^^ Ce chapitre est le plus "terrible" parce que c'est lui qui fait que le rating est passé de K+ à T... j'espère que je m'en sors pas trop mal !**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review :D Ravie que la fic te plaise, et voici la suite ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Réapparition d'une ombre

\- _Stupéfix !_

Le sortilège m'avait projeté sur le mur derrière moi. La violence de ce choc me coupa le souffle. Je m'écroulai, le regard hagard, mais je fus ramassé sans ménagement à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Je relevai difficilement la tête à cause de ma nuque douloureuse, et là, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Théodore. De deux choses l'une : soit j'avais oublié leur noirceur, soit ils n'avaient jamais été aussi sombres.

\- Lâche-moi, articulai-je mes dents serrées.

Théodore ne broncha pas. Ses mains agrippaient mes habits pour me maintenir debout et son visage était tout près du mien. Une proximité que j'aurais appréciée dans d'autres circonstances.

\- J'espérais un meilleur accueil, après tout ce temps, murmura-t-il.  
\- Dit celui qui vient de me stupéfixier.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

Les six derniers mois écoulés se convertissaient en années sur la figure de Théodore. Il avait considérablement maigri – et pour un sac d'os comme lui, c'était limite alarmant – sans compter que ses traits s'étaient durcis. Son visage reflétait comme jamais auparavant son absence d'émotion. Ses cheveux avaient quant à eux légèrement poussé, une cicatrice barrait désormais l'une de ses joues creusées et mal rasées.

\- Tu as été bien arrangé, dis-moi.  
\- Je porte la signature de tes amis.  
\- Je sais. C'est eux qui m'envoient.  
\- Connard.

Théodore me lâcha brusquement, comme si mon insulte lui avait brûlé le bout des doigts. Un profond soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il jaugea mon corps avachi contre le mur.

\- Tu me fais pitié.

Je caressais en ce moment précis un doux rêve où mon poing heurtait son joli nez aquilin, le cassant avec un bruit particulièrement horrible. Seule sa baguette pointée sur ma poitrine me retenait d'assouvir ce fantasme, à vrai dire.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de me suivre, auquel cas tu n'en serais pas là : pathétique... amoché...  
\- C'est toi qui me fais pitié, soupirai-je en me redressant de toute ma hauteur. Tu as choisi la voie de la facilité et de la soumission et avec ça, le camp de ceux qui vont perdre la guerre.

Son rire résonna dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Neville... le plus triste, c'est que tu y as vraiment l'air d'y croire... mais regarde-toi. Je m'attendais à bien des choses en arrivant à Poudlard pour aider ces idiots de Carrow à maîtriser un « élément difficile », mais certainement pas à te trouver dans cet état.  
\- Voldemort t'a chargé de devenir mon babysitter ?  
\- Toi et tes camarades donnez du fil à retordre à vos surveillants. Pas sûr que ça dure, quand on sait que la fille de Lovegood ne reviendra pas à l'école après les vacances...  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à Luna ?! m'exclamai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Théodore haussa les épaules en se mettant à jouer négligemment avec sa baguette.

\- Qui sait ?

Je me jetai sur lui. Ce n'est pas son nez que mon poing atteignit, mais sa mâchoire. Théodore en chancela un peu. Avant que j'eusse pu lui porter un autre coup, il avait redirigé sa baguette vers moi et craché :

\- _Endoloris_.

J'avais souvent goûté à ce sort depuis que Rogue était devenu directeur. Celui que Théodore voulait m'infliger manquait d'efficacité, car il me fit uniquement la sensation d'un frisson glacé qui vous traverse la chair. Je lui adressai une œillade ironique pour masquer ma tristesse. En réalité, rien ne me répugnait plus que le sortilège de Doloris. Les sentiments que j'avais nourris pour lui venaient de perdre leur sens pour la seconde fois.

\- Même pas foutu de souhaiter correctement ma souffrance. _Lâche_ , proférai-je sans le quitter des yeux.

Il me stupéfixia à nouveau pour la forme.

Ensuite, Théodore m'amena – comme convenu – aux Carrow. Ils étaient aussi enthousiastes que des enfants le matin de Noël. Cela faisait deux jours que je leur échappais, aussi.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda avidement Amycus.  
\- Près des cuisines.

Je tressaillis imperceptiblement à l'entente de ce mensonge. Il était préférable qu'ils ignorent aussi longtemps que possible l'existence de la Salle sur Demande, et donc que je ne laisse rien paraître de ma surprise, mais pourquoi avait-il menti ?

\- Mais enfin... s'emporta Alecto, plus sceptique que son frère, comment as-tu pu le retrouver en quelques heures ?  
\- Comme je l'ai dit, il suffisait de l'attendre près des cuisines. Il irait forcément chercher de quoi manger à un moment ou un autre.  
\- Ça se tient, approuva Amycus.

La sœur m'adressa un sourire doucereux avant de me gifler violemment. La claque retentit dans toute la Grande Salle quasiment vide, à l'exception de quelques élèves qui fixaient leur assiette en tremblant et d'une poignée d'enseignants révoltés qui assistaient à cela, impuissants. Qu'auraient-ils bien pu faire ? Se dresser devant les Carrow et, dans le cas le plus doux, risquer de se faire virer ? Non, cela ne devait pas arriver. On avait trop besoin d'eux pour nous soutenir, durant les heures les plus sombres.

\- Un petit tour aux cachots lui fera le plus grand bien.  
\- Très bonne idée.

Quelques instants et un mauvais sort plus tard, j'étais suspendu par les pieds alors que les Carrow me faisaient léviter en direction de leur salle de torture attitrée. Mes cris remplacèrent les habituels chants de Noël, cette nuit-là.

On ne vit jamais de 24 décembre plus sinistre à Poudlard.

Le lendemain ne fut pas spécialement joyeux non plus, dans le genre. J'étais assis par-terre, adossé contre le mur de pierre d'un cachot humide, mes poignets rougis attachés à de lourdes chaînes qui traînaient dans la poussière. Le vent glacé au dehors n'avait que faire des murs m'entourant. Il traversait les isolations trop vieilles, s'infiltrait dans mes habits trop fins.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je ressemblais, dans la mesure où je n'avais pas fait face à un miroir depuis des lustres, alors je ne peux qu'imaginer ma mine de tombeur. Harry Potter et sa cicatrice était un petit joueur face à moi, désormais.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Daphné... Luna. Moi qui n'avais jamais trop cru en quoi que ce soit, je priais pour qu'ils aillent tous bien, où qu'ils se trouvent. Je ne manquais pas de temps pour la prière : je n'eus aucune compagnie jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber. Il devait en effet être dix-sept heures lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le cliquetis d'une clé qu'on tourne suivit, et puis ce fut le grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvre.

L'identité de mon visiteur était cachée dans la pénombre.

\- _Lumos_ , murmura une voix qu'en revanche je ne connaissais que trop bien.

À cet instant, le visage fermé de Théodore m'apparut à la lueur de son sortilège. Il semblait tenaillé entre le besoin de scruter mon visage à la recherche des châtiments de ces dernières heures, et celui de détourner pudiquement les yeux. Je ricanai – mes côtes cassées n'aimèrent pas ça et me firent souffrir en conséquence.

\- Bonne chance pour dénicher les nouvelles plaies au milieu des anciennes, dans cette bouillie de visage.

Il garda le silence. Ça valait mieux. Depuis que je l'avais revu, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, j'étais pris d'une irrépressible envie de le mordre. Et en parlant de mordre, il posa sa baguette avant de s'asseoir en face de moi, tout en sortant de sous sa cape une bouteille remplie d'eau et un morceau de pain. Je relevai légèrement la tête pour que ma bouche rencontre le goulot qu'il me présentait. Cette rasade me fit un bien fou. Toujours en silence, il déchira dans le pain plusieurs bouchées que je mâchai lentement en raison de ma gueule cassée (elle me tirait une grimace au moindre mouvement). Ce repas me laissa l'impression d'un fabuleux festin.

Ce n'est que lorsque Théodore ramassa sa baguette que j'osai sortir de mon mutisme obstiné :

\- Pourquoi... ?  
\- Pourquoi, quoi ? répondit-il à mi-voix. Pourquoi je t'ai abandonné pour rejoindre mon père, pourquoi je réapparais après plusieurs mois, ou pourquoi je te donne la béquée ?  
\- Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ?

Il poussa un profond soupir qui se changea en fumée dans l'air froid.

\- Parce qu'il devait en être ainsi. Je suis une ombre, comme toi. Les ombres ne sont pas faites pour aimer.  
\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Théodore ne dit rien. Il chercha dans sa poche une fiole qu'il ouvrit ; j'étais nul en potions, mais suffisamment doué en botanique pour être capable de reconnaître l'odeur entêtante de l'essence de dictame. Il en appliqua généreusement sur le hachis parmentier qui me tenait lieu de figure. Je fermai les yeux. Ses gestes étaient doux. Ses mains caressèrent et soignèrent mes blessures. Quand ils eurent entièrement parcouru mon visage, ses doigts défirent lentement le col de ma chemise pour guérir mon cou, ma nuque, mes épaules. Théodore fit disparaître mes chaînes afin de panser mes poignets endoloris.

J'avais les yeux toujours fermés pour mieux savourer son toucher. Je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres, bientôt remplacé par sa bouche hésitante. Ce baiser était plus timide de tous ceux que nous avions échangés. Quand Théodore m'embrassait, par le passé, ce n'était que passion, empressement, et tendresse. Ce bécot confus avait davantage le goût du dictame, des larmes qui s'échappaient de mes paupières plissées, et du sang que mes dents firent couler en se plantant dans sa lèvre.

Il se recula, essuya d'un revers de manche le sang qui perlait de son menton puis ramassa sa baguette. Je bondis sur mes pieds pour me jeter sur Théodore et le plaquer au sol. Sa baguette roula à l'opposé de ma cellule, la plongeant quasiment dans le noir. Théodore voulut crier, mais je posai une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son torse pour le maintenir par-terre.

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ? chuchotai-je tout près de son visage. Toi, moi, l'obscurité. _N'aie pas peur de l'obscurité_... c'est ce que tu as dit, non ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu disais également qu'elle est enveloppante « comme une mère ». C'est amusant, cette comparaison, venant de toi qui te souviens à peine de la tienne.

Je laissai Théodore se dégager de ma prise et jeter d'un ton presque implorant :

\- Tais-toi...  
\- Et tu sais pourquoi tu vois les Sombrals, ou plutôt, à cause de qui tu les vois ? Oh, tu as peut-être oublié la lumière... celle qui émanait de Daphné à l'époque où elle savait encore rire aux éclats, celle que je faisais apparaître sur ton visage quand tu m'aimais... mais tu n'oublieras jamais qui a tué...  
\- LA FERME !  
\- VOLDEMORT A TUÉ TA MÈRE !

Mon hurlement figea la cellule dans le silence. Je m'éloignai de mon vis-à-vis qui ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, ce qui ne me calmait pas pour autant.

\- ET TOI, ET TON PÈRE, VOUS L'AIDEZ À COMMETTRE D'AUTRES MEURTRES MALGRÉ LE MAL QU'IL VOUS A FAIT ! Tu es... tu es lamentable... ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche doublé d'un traître... et ton excuse est minable. Tu parles de fatalité, mais tu avais le choix. On a toujours le choix, merde...

Le silence. Encore et toujours. Théodore alla calmement récupérer sa baguette avant de se poster devant moi. À ma grande surprise, il sortit la mienne d'une de ses poches et me la fourra entre les mains sans plus de cérémonie. Ensuite, il traversa le cachot.

\- Je ne leur parlerai pas de la Salle sur Demande, souffla Théodore en s'arrêtant devant la sortie, tu y seras tranquille.  
\- Comme si je te faisais confiance...  
\- Crois-moi.  
\- Ça, plus jamais.  
\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Et il me laissa seul avec ma détresse déguisée en amertume.

La suite, vous la connaissez : l'enlèvement de Luna, le départ de Ginny, les élèves de plus en plus nombreux qui me rejoignent, la tentative d'assassinat contre ma grand-mère qui tourne au vinaigre... pour les Mangemorts, ses agresseurs. Puis nos actions de plus en plus espacées et désespérées jusqu'au retour de Harry, notre héros. S'ensuit la bataille de Poudlard. Les morts trop nombreux, trop jeunes, trop aimés. La peur et la rage pour seules armes d'une foule d'adolescents qui veut vivre. Et, enfin, la victoire sur Voldemort.

Le 2 mai 1998, les enfants de Poudlard se sont éveillés ; le lendemain, nous étions de vieux enfants capables de voir les Sombrals.


	7. Eclipse d'une ombre

**Bonsoir ! C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, et pour fêter ça, point de vue de Théodore.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Éclipse d'une ombre

Je m'appelle Théodore Nott. Si vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi, c'est bien normal. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui mérite d'être connu. Pour dire vrai, je n'étais pas du côté de la Résistance durant la guerre car j'ai choisi la voie de la facilité, de la lâcheté. Le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai été capable de me battre ni contre les élèves que Neville chérissait, ni contre les Mangemorts qui me croyaient leur allié. Alors j'ai soigné tous ceux que je pouvais, prêtant main forte à Mrs. Pomfresh. J'ai réparé les os, j'ai pansé les plaies, j'ai annulé les maléfices. Personne ne me reconnaissait, de toute manière, avec mon visage amaigri et ma barbe naissante. J'avais été un élève relativement discret et un aspirant Mangemort qui faisait très peu parler de lui.

La bataille finie, alors que je paniquais parce que je ne voyais Daphné nulle-part, j'ai entendu dire que tous les Serpentards sans exception avaient été enfermés dans les cachots. Je me suis empressé d'aller leur ouvrir. Ils étaient pour la plupart terrifiés, ayant passé la nuit à entendre des cris et des détonations. Les plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé ; certains demandaient des nouvelles de leurs parents Mangemorts ; Daphné était folle de rage.

\- Ces-chiens-ne-m'ont-pas-laissée-me-battre ! a-t-elle vociféré en premier lieu quand elle m'a aperçu.

Après quoi, elle m'a serré contre elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle m'a demandé si Neville allait bien en hoquetant. J'ai dû lui répondre que je n'en savais rien mais qu'il avait tranché la tête de Nagini la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, quelques heures plus tôt. **[*]**

Nous avons trouvé Neville dans la forêt en compagnie des Sombrals, comme je le pressentais. Daphné a manifestement tenté d'étrangler son meilleur ami contre elle en guise de démonstration d'affection. Je suis resté en retrait, sans savoir comment agir devant lui. Mon âme toute entière me hurlait de l'étreindre, lui demander pardon à genoux, l'embrasser à en perdre la raison... mais mon corps a refusé de bouger. Je n'ai pas réussi à remuer le moindre orteil, tant l'intensité de son regard m'a cloué sur place. Nous n'avons échangé aucune parole. Neville m'a seulement souri tristement.

Cette vision resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

Papa, qui était Mangemort, a été arrêté. Il n'a pas protesté car il préférait de loin les Détraqueurs à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je me suis rendu le même jour au Ministère pour être jugé. J'ai reconnu toutes les fautes dont on m'accusait et même celles que le tribunal avait oubliées – usage du sortilège de l'Imperium sur des employés du Ministère et implication dans la traque et l'enlèvement de résistants, notamment. Je n'ai cependant pas lâché un seul mot quand on m'a demandé des renseignements sur mes complices, certains étant encore en fuite. Peu importe combien on m'alléchait en me parlant d'alléger ma peine, je suis resté muet ; je souhaitais justement obtenir la peine la plus lourde possible. Je voulais être puni du moindre de mes actes, mais ce n'était pas à moi de décider du sort des autres inculpés. Si le Ministère les attrapait, tant mieux, sauf qu'il devrait se passer de mon aide.

C'est Neville Londubat, un modèle de courage et d'altruisme, qui m'a enseigné le concept de la loyauté !... Le Ministère était bien content, mais il n'avait que faire du nouvel idéal de droiture que je m'efforçais d'atteindre.

J'ai rejoint papa à Azkaban dès que mon procès s'est terminé : j'ai pris pour sept ans, comme je n'ai commis aucun meurtre et que j'ai œuvré moins d'une année aux côtés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La peine de papa s'élève à vingt ans minimum. Quand elle touchera à sa fin, il aura l'âge d'un grand-père, placé sous étroite surveillance. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, toutefois je doute que cela soit vrai.

Toujours est-il que j'avais sept années devant moi pour ruminer mes remords, dans des conditions pas trop terribles quoique miteuses. Les Détraqueurs ont finalement été remplacés par des Aurors. Ils n'étaient pas du genre commode, les Aurors. Ça se comprend. Par exemple, le type dans la cellule voisine à la mienne a tué le frère d'une gardienne.

Je n'ai tué personne. Juste l'amour que Neville me portait, ainsi que la confiance qu'il m'accordait. J'ai trahi des jeunes gens avec qui je vivais depuis six longues années d'études, j'ai participé à l'arrestation de plusieurs Sorciers et Sorcières, j'ai ensorcelé des fonctionnaires et (pire que tout) je ne me suis pas battu. Je n'ai tué personne directement, mais certains de mes actes et mon apathie ont sûrement été à l'origine de la mort de plusieurs individus. Dix, cent... une seule serait déjà trop.

Ainsi, les années ont lentement commencé à s'égrainer. J'ai été coupé du monde que j'avais contribué à détruire, recevant malgré tout de nombreuses lettres de Daphné auxquelles je répondais avec empressement – à condition que notre correspondance soit attentivement lue et étudiée par les Aurors. Je leur ai donné énormément de lecture.

Daphné me parlait de la reconstruction du pays, de l'élection de Shacklebolt Kingsley qui faisait un travail admirable, de sa seconde septième année à Poudlard, de sa rupture avec Blaise, de ses études de droit, du mariage de sa sœur Astoria avec Drago Malefoy, de son travail au sein de la S.P.M. **[**]** et, dans chacune de ses lettres, elle glissait un mot au sujet de Neville.

« Neville n'a pas voulu recommencer sa septième année. Il a pris confiance en lui et va bien. » ou encore « Neville fait des études d'Auror, ce n'est pas facile, mais il va bien. » voire « Neville va bien, je crois, c'est-à-dire qu'il est vraiment très occupé par sa formation ».

Je mourrais d'envie de le revoir, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui envoyer une lettre où je le prierais d'avoir l'obligeance de me rendre visite, en souvenir du bon vieux temps où j'étais encore son petit ami. Décidément, non.

Cinq ans ont passé avant que mon vœu soit exaucé. Cinq ans après la bataille de Poudlard et la défaite de Voldemort, je revoyais Neville pour la première fois depuis cette date tragique. Et si cinq années plus tôt j'avais compris que je n'étais pas voué à demeurer une ombre toute ma vie, c'est bien à lui que je le dois.

Je me tenais debout au milieu de ma cellule, en train de faire face à Neville qui avait bien changé depuis le 2 mai 1998. Il était devenu drôlement adulte. « Drôlement », parce que je ne m'y étais pas préparé. La ressemblance entre l'homme devant moi et l'adolescent d'autrefois était confuse, bien qu'indubitable.

Ce moment à la fois intimidant et ridicule, saugrenu et émouvant, dura jusqu'à ce que je m'entende bredouiller débilement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je t'apporte à manger, a-t-il répondu d'une voix étrangement grave et forte tout en désignant le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Les bras ballants, je l'ai regardé déposer mon repas sur la table basse, unique élément de mobilier dans la pièce exiguë. Neville songeait visiblement à partir mais a fait volte-face au dernier moment pour me lancer une œillade gênée.

\- Tu sais, on m'a dit d'assurer la surveillance d'Azkaban parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de gardiens et trop de prisonniers. C'est tout.

Mon ancien amant a soutenu mon regard éploré sans mot dire, puis il est reparti.

« C'est tout ». Que dire de plus ? Ainsi, Neville serait tous les jours près de moi parce qu'on le lui avait demandé, et je devrais me contenter de le saluer poliment. Impensable de lui avouer que je purgeais ma peine pour mériter de lui redire un jour « je t'aime ». Impossible d'empêcher mon cœur de battre plus fort et mon souffle de s'accélérer dès que je l'apercevrais. Insupportable de mourir sans cesse de culpabilité au moment où mon regard se poserait sur les cicatrices qu'il gardera toute sa vie.

Cette situation a duré plusieurs jours – un défilé de Neville venant chercher des plateaux vides et les remplacer par d'autres nourritures insipides. Alors j'ai reçu une lettre de Daphné.

* * *

 _Mon très cher Théo,_

 _Je crois savoir que tu as revu Neville ! N'est-ce pas génial ? Raconte-moi vos retrouvailles larmoyantes et n'épargne aucun détail, dans le mesure de la décence._

 _Je te prie d'excuser la brièveté de ma lettre : j'ai rendez-vous avec un ambassadeur moldu pour discuter des nouveaux accès plus discrets entre Londres et le Chemin de Traverse. Ce débile a proposé les égouts._

 _Réponds-moi vite,_

 _Daphné_

 _P.S. : Mes amitiés à ton père._

* * *

 _Chère Daphné,_

 _En effet, je suis amené à revoir Neville presque tous les jours depuis qu'il est apparu dans ma cellule, près d'une semaine plus tôt, avant de s'empresser de préciser qu'il n'était pas là de gaieté de cœur. Il est d'ailleurs très distant, mais ce n'est pas un drame. J'ai ce que je mérite. Parlons d'autre chose à l'avenir, s'il te plaît._

 _Théodore_

 _P.S. : Au fait, est-ce Neville qui t'a mise au courant ?_

* * *

 _Crétin de Théo,_

 _Sache que tu mérites amplement cet entête ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que Neville t'a dit, mais tu es vraiment une triple andouille de l'avoir cru. En ma qualité de meilleure amie d'un binôme d'empotés, je me permets de t'annoncer que Neville sort de quatre ans de formation d'Auror qui ont failli avoir sa peau, et ce dans le seul but d'atterrir à Azkaban pour être au plus près de toi. « Pas là de gaieté de cœur »... laisse-moi rire !_

 _Promets-moi de ne pas laisser les choses où elles en sont. Vous devez parler tous les deux, ou sinon vous allez passer le restant de vos vies à vous morfondre, chacun de son côté._

 _À bientôt, en espérant que ce soit pour converser au sujet de bonnes nouvelles,_

 _Daphné_

 _P.S. : Crois-le ou non, l'ambassadeur moldu (celui qui est débile) a eu le toupet de m'inviter à dîner... devant Mr. Kingsley !_

* * *

 _Chère Daphné,_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Même si l'expression manque de raffinement, elle est foutrement appropriée : je suis sur le cul. Je compte bien avoir une petite conversation avec Neville..._

 _Je te tiens au courant,_

 _Théodore_

 _P.S. : J'espère que tu as accepté. C'est la moindre des choses pour saluer sa hardiesse._

* * *

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma cellule, à la manière d'un lion en cage, guettant l'arrivée de Neville. Celui-ci se faisait attendre. Il a poussé la porte plus d'une demi-heure plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Neville... hé, Neville ! Reviens ici !

Le saligaud avait déposé ma pitance avant de repartir au pas de course en direction de la sortie, la tête rentrée entre les épaules.

\- N'espère pas t'en tirer si facilement...

J'ai croisé son regard. On s'est adressé un sourire franc et réciproque pour la première fois depuis... depuis que j'avais fui Poudlard, à la fin de notre sixième année. Un poids que j'avais sur la poitrine s'est envolé.

\- Je constate que tu as toi aussi reçu du courrier de la part de Daphné, a-t-il laissé tomber – vu son expression penaude, cela ne l'avait pas mis particulièrement en joie.  
\- « Toi aussi » ?  
\- Une beuglante est arrivée pour moi ce matin. Arrête de rire !

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. C'était magique.

\- On peut dire que tu es vraiment abonné aux beuglantes, déjà avec ta grand-mère... !

Neville a doucement perdu son air hilare, au profit d'une moue plus embarrassé qu'autre chose. J'avais peur de comprendre, néanmoins ses paroles sont venues confirmer ce que son visage avait laissé paraître :

\- Grand-mère ne m'enverra plus de beuglantes. Pas de là où elle est.  
\- Oh. Pardon.  
\- C'est pas grave.  
\- Vraiment, je suis désolé... moi et mon tact...  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il y a eu un instant de flottement durant lequel je le dévorais des yeux. L'Auror s'est raclé la gorge.

\- Enfin. Daphné m'a copieusement insulté, mais elle n'a pas été très claire... qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, au juste ?  
\- Que tu t'es démené pour devenir Auror, ai-je dit en me montrant plus tranquille que je ne l'étais. Uniquement dans le but d'être là, avec moi.

Mon cœur s'accélérait. Je l'avais au bout des lèvres lorsque j'ai ajouté :

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Neville a ouvert la bouche pour répondre, l'a refermée ; il a hésité, soupiré, écarté le col de sa chemise pour en sortir un pendentif que je connaissais bien. C'était le Sombral en onyx que je lui avais offert pour ses dix-sept ans.

\- Tu...  
\- Je le porte tous les jours depuis que tu me l'as donné.  
\- … Tu as bien fait. C'est de l'onyx, une pierre connue pour aider à la maîtrise de soi. On dit qu'il confère de la force, apporte un soutien dans les situations difficiles et stressantes, aide à y voir plus clair et guérit des traumatismes anciens.  
\- En fait, tu savais pertinemment que je ne te suivrais pas, à l'époque.  
\- Disons que je m'en doutais confusément mais que je voulais te le demander malgré tout, ai-je rétorqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais sûr que tu serais amené à te battre et je voulais que tu sois un peu aidé... protégé... même si j'étais loin.

Il a haussé les sourcils.

\- Même si tu étais dans le camp opposé, plutôt, a-t-il rectifié.

J'ai acquiescé piteusement. Il s'est assis sur mon lit et a croisé les mains. La prison était parfaitement silencieuse ce soir-là. Alors il s'est exprimé à voix basse, sur un ton très doux.

\- Je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un autant que je t'ai haï, le jour où j'ai reçu ton cadeau et ton message, a commencé Neville en jouant distraitement avec le bijou. Que ce soit Voldemort, les Carrow, Rogue, Ombrage... même Bellatrix Lestrange je ne l'ai pas autant détestée, parce que toute cette haine... résultait paradoxalement de mon amour pour toi. C'est con à dire, mais je t'aimais tellement que je n'ai pas supporté de te voir si...  
\- Médiocre. Je suis médiocre.  
\- Tu l'as été !

Neville a baissé la tête. Cependant, il a eu un mouvement de recul quand j'ai tendu la main vers lui.

\- Tu m'as trahi une première fois en devenant mon ennemi, et tu as recommencé en me livrant aux Carrrow. N'empêche que j'ai gardé ce foutu collier tout ce temps. Je l'avais sur moi quand tu m'as stupéfixié dans la Salle sur Demande ; je l'avais sur moi toute la nuit où j'ai été torturé par ta faute ; et je l'avais sur moi lorsque tu es venu, m'as soigné et m'as délivré. Le pire, c'est que je t'aimais encore à ce moment-là. Et ce qu'il y a de VRAIMENT dingue c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je suis là parce que rien n'a changé. Je me suis farci la formation la plus exigeante qui soit pour obtenir un travail que je déteste déjà, tout ça parce que je t'aime toujours !  
\- Je...  
\- Crois-moi, ça craint. Après tout ce que j'en ai bavé, je me dis que tu pourrais essayer de me tuer de tes propres mains que je t'aimerais quand même. C'est merdique.  
\- Neville, ai-je articulé dans un souffle.

Il a rapidement frotté ses yeux avant de se lever. Il semblait étonnamment soulagé, bien que sur les nerfs. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'est efforcé de me parler encore une fois :

\- Je ne t'ai pas pardonné... pas tout à fait, et j'aurais du mal à t'accorder ma confiance à nouveau.  
\- Je ferai tout, absolument tout pour que ce soit le cas.

Neville a hoché la tête puis s'apprêtait à repartir, quand je l'ai interpellé.

\- Neville !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je t'aime.

Il s'est retiré, peut-être apaisé, sans aucun doute plus souriant qu'à son arrivée.

Je suis ravi de vous apprendre que deux ans plus tard, Neville a donné sa démission au Ministère. Il m'a ramené chez lui dès que j'ai quitté la prison et, depuis, je peux dire sans trop m'avancer que nous vivons heureux. Mon compagnon enseigne à Poudlard comme professeur de Botanique ; pour ma part, je suis rédacteur à la Gazette et alchimiste à mes heures perdues. Nous n'avons pas d'enfants (Dieu merci), mais les Potter et compagnie nous collent souvent leurs morveux entre les pattes, sous prétexte que Neville est le parrain du jeune Albus. Notre appartement est infesté de plantes plus ou moins sympathiques. Le temps défile doucement, sans qu'on ne le voit passer. Et déjà, mon père sort de prison. Et déjà, Daphné épouse son imbécile d'ambassadeur moldu après lui avoir résisté des années durant. Et déjà, nous quittons notre appartement trop petit pour nous installer à la campagne.

Nous n'avons jamais oublié. Ni la guerre, ni les morts, ni les erreurs, ni la rancœur. Nous avons accepté tout cela. L'obscurité fait partie de nous. Chercher à s'en débarrasser en faisant semblant de ne pas la voir n'est, à mon sens, que folie niaise. Craindre l'obscurité, c'est lui donner une chance de vous bouffer. Comprendre l'obscurité pour mieux la refouler, c'est la chose la plus belle qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi.

* * *

 **[*] Chez Théodore, décapiter un serpent géant constituant un Horcruxe est un signe évident de bonne santé.**

 **[**] La Société Protectrice des Moldus est une organisation créée au XXe siècle qui agit auprès des Sorciers pour leur apprendre à vivre parmi les Moldus, établie les lois les concernant, passe les principaux accords avec le gouvernement moldu, etc.**


	8. Nouvel éclat (épilogue)

**Hello ! Comme je suis censée réviser pour le bac... et bien je poste la suite et fin de ma fic... ? (Oui, c'est parfaitement logique, je ne vois pas où est le problème :D) Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ! Avant de vous perdre, je précise : l'épilogue fonctionne en alternant le PDV de Théodore et celui de Neville :) Cette fin n'apporte pas grand chose, si ce n'est qu'elle donne un dernier aperçu de ce que ressentent les personnages... sur ce, je vous dis au revoir et pourquoi pas "à bientôt", pour d'autres fics !**

* * *

Épilogue : Nouvel éclat

L'après-midi touche à sa fin, tandis que je sirote un thé glacé à la terrasse d'un café au Chemin de Traverse. Le soleil est éblouissant, une brise tiède rend la chaleur tout juste supportable. Je suis là depuis une heure, au bas mot. N'importe qui à ma place serait rentré chez lui en pensant s'être fait poser un lapin, mais c'est juste que mon compagnon est génétiquement incapable d'arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous. Neville Londubat, tu es une personne merveilleuse que je recommande à quiconque comme prof de botanique **[*]** parce que tu as de nombreuses qualités, telles que ton implication dans tout ce que tu entreprends, ta gentillesse, ta patience, ta compassion... enfin. Les fées qui se sont penchées au-dessus de ton berceau ont complètement oublié de t'accorder le don de la ponctualité.

* * *

En retard, en retard, en retard, en retard...

\- Bonsoir, Mr. Londubat. Je vous souhaite de très agréables vacances !  
\- Au revoir, Sir Nicolas !

Oh là là, ce que je suis en retard... ça va t'énerver... LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !

* * *

Ce qui me rend triste, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à m'énerver contre toi. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et aujourd'hui encore, tu n'es pas du genre à considérer la vie de couple comme une routine acquise. Ton manque affligeant de ponctualité, ta maladresse légendaire et ta susceptibilité un peu ridicule m'attendrissent, d'une certaine façon. Alors je prévois toujours un bon bouquin quand l'on se donne rendez-vous, et je savoure mon impatience.

* * *

Si ça se trouve, tu penses que je t'ai oublié et que je ne t'aime plus. Peut-être même que tu es déjà parti !

… Non. Tu es là, plongé dans un livre qui a la taille d'un dictionnaire, à l'endroit où je t'avais dit que l'on se retrouverait environ deux heures plus tôt. Je cesse de courir et m'avance vers toi en marchant, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Tu lèves les yeux de _Étude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_ , le pose devant toi sur la table et me souris.

\- Pardon d'être en retard, je murmure en me penchant pour t'embrasser.  
\- C'est rien.  
\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Je m'assois en face de toi.

\- Non.

Menteur !

* * *

Comme si j'allais te dire « Oui, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je prends la peine de partir à l'heure à chaque fois, alors que je sais pertinemment que tu arriveras en courant avec pas moins d'une demi-heure de retard, dans le meilleur des cas ».

\- Mais les élèves de dernière année ont tenu à organiser une petite fête d'adieu après les épreuves d'ASPIC...  
\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ; tu es trop gentil avec eux.

Tu laisses échapper un petit rire et demandes une bière au serveur tandis que je te contemple. Tu tends la main pour caresser distraitement la mienne. T'es adorable. Tu ne le sais pas mais, parfois, je m'efforce de m'endormir après toi pour le simple plaisir de t'observer en toute quiétude.

* * *

Ça y est. Tu recommences à me dévisager. Mon chéri est un psychopathe... pourquoi est-ce que je trouve cela terriblement craquant ? Bon, il est vrai qu'au début j'étais légèrement effrayé par cette manie que tu avais de me fixer _chaque nuit_ en croyant que je dormais... toutefois, je voulais être certain que ce soit toi qui t'assoupisses le premier, pour veiller sur toi sans que tu le sache, auquel cas cela ne te plairait pas, je pense.

* * *

Je vais avoir l'air d'une petite chose fragile, n'empêche que j'adore ton côté protecteur. Comme j'ai toujours été très solitaire avant de te rencontrer, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rechercher la compagnie de quelqu'un. J'avais appris à me débrouiller par moi-même, uniquement par moi-même, et voilà que tu me rends totalement dépendant de toi ! (Et il faut bien le dire, j'en redemande.)

* * *

Je dois faire de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop envahissant. C'est loin d'être facile mais je ne veux surtout pas être un poids pour toi. Tu es si indépendant...

* * *

Tu es si resplendissant, aujourd'hui... enfin, tu l'es toujours, mais aujourd'hui tout particulièrement. Ou alors c'est simplement moi qui débloque.

* * *

L'ombre qui me caractérisait s'en est définitivement allée, la queue entre les jambes : je ne tolérerai plus d'être autre chose que lumière. Pour toi. Je capitule devant toi ; tes œillades me désarment ; tes baisers me soumettent. Tout chez toi me séduit, à commencer par ton esprit alambiqué. Pour tes beaux yeux sombres, j'ai travaillé comme un fou afin de devenir Auror. Quand mes résultats ne suivaient pas, je pouvais toujours me reposer sur ma réputation de tueur de serpents géants ou profiter du soutien de Harry, reconnaissant de l'aide que j'avais pu lui apporter par le passé. Peut-être avait-il un peu pitié de moi, aussi, maintenant que je me retrouvais seul une fois de plus. Pourquoi m'être acharné à faire le métier d'Auror ? Pour garder à l'œil un crétin qui portait sur ses épaules toute la culpabilité du monde, tiens.

Tu as fait des erreurs parce que tu es né avec la certitude d'être une ombre. J'ai appris à t'aimer dans les ténèbres, et je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te demander de changer. Alors c'est à moi de te donner toute ma lumière. Il n'y a qu'en t'aimant éperdument que je pourrai apaiser la douleur contenue dans ton âme torturée.

* * *

Est-ce que oses croire que je ne te vois pas ? Je te connais – cela fait des années que je t'observe, bien plus que tu ne t'en doutes – et je conçois parfaitement ce que tu essayes de faire. Mon tendre amour, tu me donnes l'impression d'être une souris planquée dans son trou, duquel tu essayes de me tirer en m'appâtant avec du fromage. C'est humiliant. Mignon, mais humiliant. Je sais que tu veux m'attirer dans la lumière avec toi ; ce que tu ignores, c'est combien je te suis dévoué.

* * *

\- A quoi tu penses ? demande soudainement Neville.  
\- A rien. A tout, plutôt.  
\- Comment peux-tu penser à tout ?  
\- Je pense à toi. Tu es mon tout... heu, Neville ? appelle Théodore au bout d'un moment.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu vas avoir une crampe si tu continues à sourire comme ça.  
\- Mais c'est toi... dis pas des trucs comme ça quand je ne m'y attends pas.  
\- D'accord. Alors fais attention : je vais te dire que je suis amoureux de toi, dans un avenir proche.  
\- Oh, ça va !  
\- J'insiste, j'aimerais que tu te prépares psychologiquement au fait que je vais te dire une chose pareille. Chéri, je t'aime. Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ou alors il faut que je te fasse du bouche à bouche ?  
\- C'est toi qui devrais faire attention, doudou... **[**]  
** \- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il se pourrait que je t'embrasse fiévreusement pour t'obliger à te taire, si tu continues à me faire chier.  
\- Challenge accepté. Est-ce que tu sais que la troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de...  
\- Tu l'auras voulu, rigole Neville en lui tenant le bras pour effectuer un transplanage d'escorte.  
\- Oui, absolument ! admet Théodore qui a déjà attrapé son livre et laissé quelques mornilles pour payer les boissons.

Ils disparaissent la seconde suivante, direction la maison, histoire de fêter comme il se doit le commencement des vacances d'été et la fin de ce récit.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **[*] Et Théodore ne dit pas cela à la légère : contrairement à Neville, il n'a jamais pu saquer cette matière où vous devez bichonner des plantes qui essaient de vous étrangler/déchiqueter/éviscérer/etc par tous les moyens possibles.**

 **[**] Alors non, pour répondre à vos questions, « doudou » n'assume pas ce surnom... mais il laisse couler.**


End file.
